


Her Threads Undone

by XWingKC



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Can Carter resume her life as the very threads of her life come undone? This is the first chapter in a multi-chapter for the 2020 Fictober. I have three chapters complete, so for the next three days, you will get a new chapter for Fictober. I'll be working on more this month!I marked this for depiction of violence because what happens here is domestic violence. There's also a fight later on between a male and a female, so here is the warning.Thank you to Mini_Goat for proofing chapter 1, and GWhite for her extra set of eyeballs.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Pete Shanahan
Comments: 177
Kudos: 134





	1. I Can't Do This Anymore

#Fictober 2020 Prompts: “I can’t do this anymore”, 

**Present Day**

Sam took her brother’s hand and stepped out of the limo into the bright Colorado sun. He smiled at her and told her she looked stunning. Her hair was adorned with small white flowers. She wore a sleeveless gown that hugged her body, and fell elegantly to the ground. Her niece, Lisa, scooted out of the limo behind Sam. Lisa handed Sam her flowers. Lisa then went and stood beside her dad and her brother David. 

One of the police officers in attendance escorted Lisa and David inside the church. Sam’s brother stayed with her and escorted Sam inside the church to a waiting room until the ceremony began. Sam was nervous, as any bride-to-be should. But something much deeper grabbed at Sam today. She was screaming inside herself for this day to stop. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. 

**Five Months Ago**

“What about you? What if things had been different?” she asked him.

She looked up at him from her seat at her computer. Her eyes seemed to be pleading with him to finally have this conversation. She wanted to hear the words from him. His words had the power to change the course of her life right now. 

She wanted to hear him tell her not to marry Pete. She really needed someone, anyone, to tell her not to marry Pete. 

“I wouldn’t be here,” is all he said.

Then she watched him walk out of her lab. She was dazed and confused about the conversation they just had, or rather, lack of a conversation. 

“You wouldn’t be here? What does that even mean?” she asked herself quietly. 

At home that night, she sat on her couch staring at nothing. Did he really let her go just like that? All she wanted was to love and to be loved. She loved Pete. At least she thought she did. But it was different than with him. She couldn’t have them both. She could really only have one of them. A small voice inside her told her she was settling. 

She thought Pete was safe. She thought he was a good man. But he was always putting pressure on Sam about her job. He’d pester her all the time trying to get information out of her. She never spoke of her job with him. She couldn’t. It was all classified. 

He grew angry with her more and more when she wouldn’t talk to him about her job. Nothing she did or said was good enough anymore. 

The the first time they had sex he got up and left her alone, pouting like a child because she couldn’t talk about her job. Then there was the time where Pete showed up during a stakeout. He’d been following her. He’d been stalking her. And he’d almost paid the price. 

But, _he_ was different. He let her grow. He let her make her mistakes and learn from them. He let her be herself. He didn’t try to turn her into someone she wasn’t. She trusted him with her life, and she was certain that he trusted her with his. 

There wasn’t anything she wouldn't do for him. They’d argue like any friends do, of course. Friends. He was so much more to her than a friend. And now she’d never know anything more than a hug from him.

When she told Pete she’d marry him, she smiled at her fiance. But it didn’t feel like a real smile to her. She supposed she loved Pete enough to say yes to him. Mrs. Shanahan. Lt Col Shanahan. No, she wouldn’t change her name. Her published papers and articles were Carter. Her career was Carter. Pete would understand. Right?

He took her to dinner the night she said yes to celebrate their engagement. He asked about how her team was doing. He asked why she was the only woman on the team. He got upset when he learned about their “deployment sleeping arrangements.” He did not understand that those three men would protect her with their lives. None of them would do anything to jeopardize the mission or their friendship with Sam. Or their careers. Even the General was not willing to cross any lines with Sam. 

As the weeks went on there was more talk about wedding plans. Pete suggested ideas for churches and venues for the reception. She mentioned wanting an outdoor wedding. He said no, his family wouldn’t recognize the wedding unless it was done in a church with a priest. She’d never been overly religious, and didn’t think that it would matter to anyone where they got married. But she went along with it. She was starting to feel suffocated.

**Four months ago**

General O’Neill asked for a meeting with Sam. She went to his office and he asked her to close the door. He handed her an envelope and told her to open it. She opened it and first looked at the date at the top. 

The report was months old. Then she read it. Someone had pulled an investigation on her. She looked at him questioningly, and started to get upset. Not only was this illegal to do, but there was no reason for anyone to run an investigation on her. She wasn’t changing jobs. Yet.

“Turn the page,” he said.

She flipped to the next page. There in black and white was Pete’s name and phone number. He had called the FBI to run a background check on Sam. She looked at Jack with a glare that could sting. Why was he just now telling her? Why did he wait so long? She got up and left his office with the report.

**Three Months Ago**

As a peace offering to share something of her work with him, Sam mentioned to Pete that she had to brief an industrialist on the Stargate program. She had to work extra hours getting her briefing together. He wasn’t happy when he found out she had to brief a rich man. He accused her of having an affair. He was even more angry when he realized a civilian knew more of the Stargate program than he did. 

**Two Months Ago**

Sam came home late one night and Pete told her to ask for a transfer. He said it’s not cool for her to be working late hours with men all around her. When she made a comment about him working late with women, he told her it was different. She said she wasn’t leaving her job. Pete stormed out of her house and went to his place. He didn’t talk to her for a week.

She asked him about the background check he did on her. He denied it. She showed him the paperwork that Jack had given her. He got incredibly angry and said that Jack had set him up. He threatened to leave her if she didn’t change jobs. 

**One Month Ago**

Sam’s dad showed up at the SGC. He got the chance to meet Pete up on Level 3 in the mess hall. Jacob didn’t like Pete. Selmak didn’t like Pete, either. Jacob tried to be cordial with Sam about her wedding. Jacob was sick, in more ways than one.

Jacob was dying, along with Selmak. Jacob tried to tell Sam to not let rules stand in her way. He didn’t tell Sam how he really felt about Pete. He also didn’t tell her how he felt about General O’Neill. Sam was falling apart more and more each day. The very threads of her life were being pulled apart. 

Jack tried to comfort Sam as she waited for her dad to die. The General felt so much more genuine than Pete ever did. Things with Jack were always complicated. But right now, Jack felt good. Maybe too good. She left him in the observation room to sit with her dad as he died.

Sam was fractured. She felt alone and isolated from her friends. Her dad was dead. Pete was not comforting her. She recoiled when Pete tried to console her when she finally got home. She told him she wanted to be alone. This had become her life. Engaged to a man she didn’t love as she should. Estranged from her friends because of Pete. She had put in for a transfer at Pete’s request. 

The next day Sam and Pete talked over last minute wedding plans. She felt her dad would have wanted the wedding to go on. He showed her a house he put a down payment on, and Pete talked about getting a dog. The gravity of this relationship came crashing down on her. She felt like the Titanic steaming forward at full speed. But, she _could_ see the iceberg. She just couldn’t turn the ship.

That night, the topic of her changing her name came up. She told him she’d rather not change it. He told her she must not love him enough to take his name. They argued over her career and published accomplishments. Her papers and career were why she wanted to keep Carter. He stormed out of the house and met up with his buddies in a bar. She also found out her transfer went through. Sam cried herself to sleep that night.

**Present Day**

Sam waited in the back room with Mark. She was shaking and on the verge of tears. Mark tried to calm her down. She told him she was just missing their dad. But she was really terrified that she was making the biggest mistake of her life.

The priest's assistant popped his head in the door and said it was time. Sam stared at Mark with huge eyes, and nervously paced back and forth a few times. He told her to breathe, and it will be OK. She took in some deep breaths. She collected herself and put up the facade she has been known to display over the years. It was too late to back out now, she thought.

Mark walked her out to the main aisle of the church. The room was full of people, mostly police officers. She knew her friends would be up near the front. If they even bothered to show up. She didn’t look at anyone as she walked, not even Pete. She looked up at the cross that was hanging at the center of the wall behind the altar. She wondered what it all meant to her now.

She got to the front with Mark, and Mark gave Sam’s hand to Pete. She tried to smile as he took her hand and walked to the left hand side of the priest. She didn’t really look at Pete. She looked through him and tried not to break down in front of all these people. 

She looked to her left out into the congregation, and there he was. He showed up with Daniel and Teal’c. General Hammond was there too. Her world stopped. He was staring at her. His look wasn’t of pity, or anger, or jealousy. He looked concerned for her. She could hear the priest talking, but didn’t understand the words. She couldn’t look away from him. 

Things were always so complicated with him. She sought comfort in Pete because she knew she’d never get to feel the General’s hands on her unless they were saving her life, or comforting her on a mission. She had gotten the life the General wanted her to get. Her new life felt so very wrong. 

The priest asked her a question. She didn’t hear it. She felt Pete squeeze her hand. 

“Babe, pay attention, please,” he said, not completely quiet.

“I’m sorry. What?” she asked, looking at the priest.

“Are you here of your own free will, and consent to marry Pete Shanahan in the company of God and your friends?” the priest asked.

Sam choked. Her heart dropped to her stomach, and she almost threw up. She was staring at the priest. Then she looked back over at Jack, who was still staring at her. She looked at Pete, who was smiling smugly and arrogantly at her. She looked at Jack and her friends. She started to cry. She looked back to Pete.

“I’m sorry. I can’t do this anymore,” and she turned and ran out of the church.

…

Pete looked at the priest with a smug, questioningly look. 

“Hang on, we’ll be right back,” he said quietly and confidently to the priest. Then he turned to the congregation.

“It’s OK folks, we’ll be right back. I’m sorry for the confusion. Just wedding day jitters,” Pete said before running after Sam.

Teal’c was already out of his row and making his way to the back of the church to try to find where Sam went. Pete and three of his cop buddies also exited the church. Teal’c followed them out of the church. Jack and Daniel followed Teal’c. 

Pete found Sam on the side of the church behind a row of bushes. She was doubled over and dry heaving. He called out her name. She didn’t answer. His buddies were right behind him. He found her hunched over, holding her stomach in one hand, leaning on the building with the other.

“Sam, what the hell is wrong with you? Get back in the church with me. Now!” Pete yelled at her.

“No. I’m sorry Pete. I can’t marry you,” she said quietly.

Pete grabbed her by both of her arms and shook her. He pulled her out from behind the bushes. His actions stunned his buddies, all three of whom stepped closer to Sam. Mark rounded the corner and saw what was going on.

“You will get back in there now. This is all paid for,” Pete said as Daniel, Jack, and Teal’c rounded behind Mark. 

“Oh my god. This is about _him_ , isn’t it? You have an obligation to _me_ , not to him, not to any of them,” he screamed, not letting go.

“Let go of me! I don’t owe you anything,” she said, seething at him.

Pete slapped her with one hand while still holding on to her arm. She was stunned. He’d never hit her before. She tried wrangling out from his grip. Pete’s friends moved in to help Sam, and to try to move Pete away from Sam. But they were too late. Jack, Teal’c, Daniel, and Mark all saw Pete slap Sam.

“You have no idea who you are messing with,” he yelled into her face.

Jack ran towards Pete and tackled him to the ground to get him away from hurting Sam again. Jack got up from on top of Pete and stared at the man on the ground. Jack had daggers coming out of his eyes. Jack stood on edge waiting for Pete to stand up. Pete tried to get up and fight Jack, but his friends held him back. 

Sam saw Teal’c, and ran straight into his arms and fell apart. She had always felt safe with Teal’c. She felt safe with all of her SG-1 team. She just held him and cried, and he wrapped his arms around her and protected her.

Mark walked right up to Pete.

“Don’t you ever lay a hand on a woman again, especially my sister!” Mark yelled as he got toe-to-toe with Pete.

One of his buddies had a hold of Pete’s arm, and told Pete to let it go, and that it’s over. Another of Pete’s friends told him he was wrong, and that he was an asshole. Pete tried to punch his friend, but another of his friends grabbed Pete and pulled him away.

Mark ran over to his sister who was still entwined in Teal’c’s embrace. He touched her shoulder gently, and asked if she was OK. He looked up with pained eyes at Teal’c. She was his sister, and he failed to see the abusive and manipulative issues with Pete. Mark felt this was all his fault.

Sam was still sobbing into Teal’c’s suit, but she started to pull back. She turned to find her brother looking at her with sorrow in his eyes. She let go of Teal’c and hugged her brother tight. Daniel and Jack stood together and watched what was going on around them.

“Sam, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. Are you OK?” Mark asked in a whisper. She looked at her brother, tears streaming down her face, sniffling and needing a tissue. Teal’c pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to Sam. She nodded in thanks.

“No, Mark. I’m not OK. Can you take me home? Please?” she asked through her tears.

“Yes, of course, Sam. Anything. Get in the car and I’ll grab the wife and kids,” Mark said, handing Teal’c the car keys. Sam thanked her brother. 

Daniel and Jack walked to them to see how Sam was doing.

“Sam,” Daniel said, looking at her like he wanted to hug her and not let her go. She really was like a sister to him. He hated seeing her in pain. She kept walking, and kept holding on to Teal’c’s hand. Then she saw Jack out of the corner of her eye. He approached her slowly. He didn’t try to reach out to touch her. He knew she was shaken.

“Sam. Are you OK?” Jack asked quietly. 

He didn’t know how she’d feel about him tackling Pete off of her. She stopped walking, but didn’t let go of Teal’c’s hand. Jack looked at her like he wanted to pick her up and take her far away from this until she felt better. She dabbed her face with the handkerchief to wipe away some tears. 

Sam looked straight into Jack’s eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy, and overflowing with tears. Jack could already see the mark on her face from Pete’s slap. Jack thought she looked defeated and broken, which was something he never, ever thought he would ever see in Sam’s eyes. 

“I can’t right now with you. Please, just go,” she said softly. 

She tried to reign in the tears as she looked at him, but it wasn’t working. 

“I just want to go home,” she whispered solemnly, tugging at Teal’c’s hand, moving them in the direction of Mark’s car. She took Teal'c's hand in hers. She held his hand as they walked to the car. 

Daniel and Jack watched Teal’c escort Sam to Mark’s car. Pete was being walked back into the church by his cop buddies. They assumed that Pete would be the one to tell the congregation what was going on, or rather, what was not going on. Maybe Mark was already doing that. 

Teal’c stayed with Sam in the car until Mark arrived with his wife and children. Teal’c got out and Mark got in the driver’s seat. David and Lisa got in the back with their mom. No one said anything until Mark pulled up in front of Sam’s house. 

“Annie, would you mind staying at the hotel with the kids? I really want to be alone with my brother. I’m so sorry,” Sam said, quiet tears starting again.

Lisa and David were confused. They started asking questions, and Annie tried to get them quieted down.

“Sam, of course. It’s OK. You two go in. I got the kids,” she said to Mark. Sam got out of the car, and Annie walked around to her.

“I’m here if you need me, too, OK? From what I know, you made the right choice, Sam,” Annie said softly.

Annie hugged Sam and smiled at her husband. Then she got into the driver seat as Mark took Sam inside.


	2. I Missed This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, Fictober Prompt: 13 - I Missed This
> 
> The continuation of the decision Sam made.

Mark helped Sam inside the house. He closed the door behind them. He saw Sam had stopped walking a few steps into the house, like she was frozen in thought. Mark waited patiently for Sam to make the next move. He didn’t know what to say to her right now. He didn’t know what she needed. But, despite everything they had been through over the years, he would be there for her now, no matter what.

“Thank you. Um, I may need help getting out of this dress,” she said softly and quietly. 

He didn’t recognize this side of his sister. He’d never seen her so lost and confused.

“Ya. Of course,” he said almost as quietly.

Sam walked to her bedroom. She toed off the white heels she had been wearing and kicked them out from under the long dress. Thankfully she did not have a train on the dress.

“There should be about five or six buttons that hide a zipper on the back. If you can do the zipper, I can do the rest,” she said softly to Mark.

Mark went to her back and found the buttons and the zipper. Sam held the dress up with her hands as Mark finished.

“Do you want anything to eat or drink?” he asked her.

“Whiskey,” Sam said.

Mark smiled at her reply. That is the sister he knew and loved. At least now he knew she would be OK. One day.

“You got it. I’ll be waiting. Take your time.”

“Mark,” Sam said a little louder as she turned to her brother. “I don’t want to see anyone. _No one_ ,” she emphasized. 

He interpreted that as meaning her work friends, too. She was trusting him now. They both were worried that Pete would try to come over.

“You got it. The door is locked. I’ll ask some of Pete’s coworkers to get the key back from him. If any of your coworkers come, I’ll let them know you’re not ready yet,” he said, and turned to leave her to change. He closed her bedroom door as he left her room.

Sam sat on her bed, holding the dress up. The tears came again, and she used the dress to wipe her tears away, leaving small makeup stains on the white material. She blew her nose into the material of the dress, then stood up to step out of the dress.

She had never been hit by someone that was supposed to love and protect her. Jonas never even hit her. He was just a manipulative douche. She laughed at the thought of the word ‘protect’. 

She could very well take care of herself and her team. And yet when it came down to self defense today, she froze. She was so shocked that Pete had hit her that she froze. Didn’t even react. She could take on Goa’uld and armies of Jaffa, but she froze when her own fiance hit her. Ex-fiance, she reminded herself. The tears kept coming.

She had on a strapless bra, lace panties, and a garterbelt for her stockings. She immediately removed them all and dropped each piece into the pile that became of the dress. She went into her bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself. Her face was red, eyes were red and puffy with tears, and her hair was still perfect with the flowers steadfastly fastened. 

She started pulling the flowers out of her hair. She undid the hair pins that were holding certain sections of her hair in place. Her hair did not really move due to the amount of hair spray that was used this morning. She turned her shower on and waited for the water to heat up. She stepped in the spray and tried to let the hot water wash away everything that happened today.

The weight of what happened came crashing down on her. She slid her back down the wall of the shower and sat under the shower spray with her knees up under her chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs as she sat and cried. She couldn’t tell if she was still really crying, or if the shower water was the only thing dripping down her face. She felt like she should be out of tears by now.

She thought over the past year or so with Pete. How could she not see the signs and signals of an abuser? It was all classic signs. Jonas Hanson had been much the same. But she had the foresight to get out of that relationship with Jonas before they even made it to the wedding. She wondered why this one was so different.

She felt ashamed. She felt weak. She felt embarrassed that she allowed someone to control her for so long. She was supposed to be a strong military woman. She’d been in combat. She’d killed people. She is a pilot. And yet she can’t navigate her own personal life. 

How can she face her team before she leaves for her new job? She decided that she won’t see any of them. Except maybe Teal’c. She would thank Teal’c before she moved to Las Vegas.

Then it hit her. She knew what had happened. The General. This was all about General O’Neill. He wanted her to be happy and have a life outside of the SGC. So she went and found a life. He obviously didn’t care about her anymore. So he let her go. 

She found someone to spend time with outside of work just like he wanted her to. She didn’t love Pete. She just loved the idea of having the potential of a family. 

She didn’t think she’d find anyone better than Pete. Besides, the one she wanted, the one she loved more than her own life, was out of reach to her. He gave her no indication that a possible future would even be possible, even if she waited. 

She got out of the shower and dried off. She put on a sports bra, yoga pants, an Air Force t-shirt, and a pair of fluffy socks. She padded out to find Mark sitting on the couch waiting for her with a bottle of whiskey and two small glasses. She half smiled at him and sat down on the couch with him, leaving a cushion between them. 

He poured at least two fingers in each glass and passed one to Sam.

“To my sister, the bravest woman I know,” he said.

She averted her eyes down to the brown liquid in her glass.

“Thank you, but not so sure about that right now,” she said quietly.

“Look, Sam. I know we haven’t always gotten along that great. I am sorry. I’m sorry for everything,” Mark said. 

“I know...I know,” she said, looking over at him. “I missed this. I have. I miss you, Annie, and the kids. Thank you,” she said. 

“I had no idea about Pete. He seemed nice. Had I known….” he stopped his train of thought

“I didn’t even see the signs. Or if I did, I ignored them. It’s my fault. I’m just glad I didn’t go through with it. No legal wranglings to go through now,” she said, almost with a smile.

Sam threw back the shots of whiskey in her glass. She inhaled deeply, then sat back into her couch. Mark watched her for a bit, then also sat back. They both stared off into nothing, just enjoying each other’s company.

“I’m embarrassed and ashamed,” Sam said quietly.

Mark turned his head to look at her. He poured more whiskey into her glass and sat back again.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. If anyone does, it’s me. I introduced that douchebag to you.”

Sam looked over to him and smiled.

“Ya, I guess so,” she said with a smile, mock punching him in the shoulder. He smiled at her as she knocked back the second glass of whiskey.

“Hey, slow down there, hoss,” Mark said jokingly. “I know you have had a shit day, but don’t hurt yourself.”

“Uh!” she moaned and let her head fall to the back of the couch. She relaxed into her couch and sighed again.

“The movers come next week. I’m not going to take everything. I’d like to eventually retire here in Colorado Springs. I found a one bedroom close to McCarran. I can put in for retirement in about eight months. So many changes,” she said, trailing off at the end. She could feel the whiskey starting to go to her head. She hadn’t eaten yet.

Mark gave her a small guffaw. 

“You are not kidding about changes,” he looked over to her. “How long will you be stationed in Nevada?” he asked.

“Not really sure right now. Hopefully long enough…” and she trailed off in thought. “It’s just not fair,” she said softly.

“What’s not fair?” he asked.

She looked at him and didn’t realize she said that out loud.

“Oh nothing. Just. Falling in love. It’s not fair.”

About twenty minutes later, Sam was loosened up from the whiskey. She intended on getting drunk, and she was well on her way. She filled her glass with her third hefty pour. Then they both heard a knock at the door. Mark looked at her. He saw her eyes widen and her body stiffen.

“Stay. I’ll get it and send him away. Then I’ll order us a pizza,” he said, and placed his hand gently on her forearm as he got up.

Mark walked to the door and looked out the window first. He thought it may be Pete. He opened the door.

“Hi. I’m, uh, Daniel Jackson. I saw you briefly today outside the church,” Daniel said, wincing at his own words. Those were probably memories no one wanted to remember.

“I work with Sam,” Daniel said. He looked at Mark with pained eyes, like he was genuine in his concern for Sam.

“I’m sorry, she doesn’t want company right now,” Mark said softly, returning a kind look to Daniel.

“Oh. Uh, OK. We just wanted to check on her and see how she was doing,” Daniel replied.

“Mark, it’s fine. Let them in. Let’s all order pizza,” they heard Sam yell from her living room, her speech already a bit slurred.

“You sure?” Mark asked.

“Yeah. It’s fine. It’s been a very long time since we have had team night,” she yelled back. “I’m hungry!”

Mark let Daniel inside. Sam stood up and downed her third pour of whiskey. She walked around the couch to greet Daniel near the kitchen island. She stumbled right up to him and hugged him. She held him close to her. Mark just stood and watched their interactions.

“I am so sorry, Daniel. I haven’t been there lately for you and everyone else. That won’t happen again,” she said quickly. 

Daniel noticed she had already been drinking and gave her a small smile.

“I know. It’s OK, Sam. I’m just glad you are OK and away from him. Finally,” Daniel said.

“Why didn’t you guys ever say anything to me?” she asked, backing away from the embrace. “None of you ever said anything to me. Why?”

“I don’t know, Sam. You can be a little stubborn at times,” Daniel said, which garnered him a smack on the arm from Sam. He laughed and feigned pain.

“Ow! And to be fair, I did ask you a while back if you knew what you were doing. You said yes, so I left it alone. Now that I know what I know, I should have pestered you more. I’m sorry, Sam. I am really, really sorry.”

Sam looked at Daniel and then averted her eyes. Daniel was right. She had said she was OK, then distanced herself from them. From all of them. Her eyes started to fill with tears again, but she swallowed them back and tried to stand tall. 

“I’m sorry, too. It’s over now. I will be fine.” she said quietly. “So, where’s everyone else?” she asked.

“Oh. I just need to call them. They are outside down a few blocks in Jack’s truck. We weren’t sure if you’d be up for company, so I came alone in my car.”

“You mean you drew the short stick,” Sam laughed. 

“Sam,” Daniel said rather apologetically.

“No, it’s fine. Really. I’ve gotten the short stick with us many times,” she laughed again. “Call them and I’ll order pizza.”

Daniel took out his phone to call Jack and Teal’c. Sam picked up her phone to order pizza. Sam walked to the living room and took the bottle from her brother and went to order the pizza. She poured herself a generous fourth glass, and sat at her kitchen island to place the order. She was a bit drunk, and ended up ordering three identical pizzas for the five of them.

They heard the door open. Teal’c walked in first, Jack right behind him. Jack lingered back a little bit after they walked in. Sam hung up the phone and downed the drink when she saw Teal’c. She grimaced her face when she felt how quickly the whiskey was moving through her. She walked up to Teal’c and hugged him.

“Thank you for being there for me today. I’ll never forget what you did for me today. You were there for me,” she said as she held him.

“You are my sister, SamanthaCarter. I will do anything for you. I am glad to see you are OK,” he said.

Sam pulled out of the hug, and Teal’c moved into the living room. She was left facing Jack, who was a few paces in front of her. Their eyes met, and both of them stopped moving and just stared. She was standing in the space between her kitchen and the front door. He was a few steps in front of the closed door.

Her eyes filled with tears again. She worried her hands in front of her. She was confused about their dynamic now. She didn’t know if she should hug him, or just welcome him inside, or run to her bedroom and shut the door and lock everyone out.

“Hi, sir,” she said softly, as she wiped a tear off of her cheek.

He stared at her face. She was trying so hard to be strong. He saw the tears in her eyes. He saw the way her hands were shaking. He could already smell the whiskey on her breath from where he stood. He didn’t want her to try to be strong or anything right now. He just wanted to be there for her in any way that she’d let him.

Any question of decorum was taken away from her when he slowly closed the distance between them and stood in front of her. He looked deep into her eyes.

“C’mere,” he said, and took her into his arms and held her. 

He held the back of her head with one hand, and held her head to his body. He wrapped his other arm behind her back. 

She melted into him, her arms wrapped around him under his arms and up his back. She held onto him like her life depended on it.

She began to cry, and pained sounds came out of her body. Her wails caused the other three men in the house to turn to her to see what was wrong. Mark started to walk towards Sam, but Daniel touched his arm gently and shook his head.

“She will be fine. We should let them be,” Daniel said softly, looking at Mark. “Let’s all go out back and walk around to the front to wait for the pizza. Give them some time,” Daniel finished. 

Mark looked at Daniel with a dumbfounded look on his face.

“I will explain what I can outside. Trust me. She will be safe,” Daniel explained.

The three of them walked out back, then around to the front to wait for the pizza, thereby giving Sam and Jack some time alone.

“I got you...I got you...Not letting go...,” he kept repeating as a whisper to her soul. He held her and lightly rocked with her body as he held on to her.

He held her for a while and let her grieve. Then he felt her body stiffen and she pulled back quickly. She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes. She put her hands to her mouth.

“Oh god, no,” she said through her hands, her eyes wide. She quickly moved to her bathroom. 

He slowly followed her and stood outside the closed door. He heard her retching into the toilet. He knocked and asked if she was OK. Her answer was another retch. He left her alone in there and went to the front door and opened it.

“Guess we’re done for now. C’mon in. She is in the bathroom puking her guts out,” Jack said with a wry smile. 

The three men came inside with pizza in hand. Mark thanked Jack and told everyone she had a few double shots of whiskey on an empty stomach. Mark put the pizza he was carrying down and went to check on Sam. Daniel and Teal’c put the other two pizzas on the island. Daniel went to Sam’s cupboards and got out plates and cups for everyone. 

“So what’s up with you and my sister?” Mark pointedly asked Jack when he came back to the kitchen. 

Daniel had obviously told him something when they were outside, but it was not enough for Mark to let it be.

“Excuse me? There’s nothing going on with me and Sam. Never has,” Jack said, looking at Daniel.

“You two just seemed...close, there, before we went outside,” Mark replied, pointing to the spot where Jack comforted Sam.

“Look, Mark, I’m not sure what you have been told, but Sam is just a friend. I care about her a lot. But we’ve never...” Jack dropped the rest of his thoughts.

“So if she was such a good friend to all of you, why didn’t any of you help her with the Pete situation? Why let her go through with the wedding?” Mark asked them all.

Teal’c raised his eyebrow. Jack inhaled deeply and ran his hand through his hair.

“Mark, we didn’t know. None of us knew. When we’d ask how she was doing, she’d tell us she was fine. When we pressed for more, she’d get angry with us and ignore us for weeks at a time except for work-related things,” Daniel interjected.

“This whole thing is so messed up. It’s all my fault. I introduced them. I didn’t know….,” Mark trailed off.

“MarkCarter, none of us knew, ” Teal’c said softly. 

Teal’c liked to pride himself on knowing his friends. He thought his intuition was on target with them. But this problem with Pete and Sam, even he couldn’t get through to Sam about it. Teal’c felt responsible for Sam being in the situation she was in. He had seen her change over time. He knew she was miserable, and he may have even known she was in danger before she realized it. But nothing he said to her ever made a difference. 

Teal’c was glad she was out of that relationship. He did smile inside himself when she ran from the church. He didn’t even feel guilty about being happy she left Pete at the altar. Now he felt he still had to protect her somehow.

The guys sat around eating the pizza for about five minutes before Jack went back to check on Sam. He knocked on the bathroom door and got no answer. He cracked the door open and peaked inside. Sam was passed out on the toilet seat, with her head resting on the arm that was circling the seat’s rim. He made sure she was still breathing, then walked back to the guys in the kitchen.

“Hey, T. Gonna need your muscle,” Jack said. They all turned to look at him. “She’s passed out on the toilet, I can’t lift her from her current position,” he said. 

They all went with Teal’c and Jack. Teal’c lifted her up and gently carried her to her bed. He rolled her onto her side, and tucked pillows around her to make sure she didn’t roll onto her back. Jack brought in a wet cloth and wiped her face, and tucked her hair out of her eyes. She made some groaning noises as they settled her in for the night.

Mark just stared at his sister. He realized he needed to get back to his family so they could catch their flight the next evening.

“Thanks. All of you. I’m glad she has you all through this. I need to call a cab to take me back to Annie and the kids,” Mark said.

“Oh, don’t be silly. I’ll drive you. And we will always be here for Sam. We always have been. She can just tend to be, well, stubborn,” Daniel said. All of them let out a small laugh in agreement to that statement.

“Yes she can. You guys staying the night with her?” Mark asked.

“We can. T? You up for a slumber party?” Jack asked. Teal’c knew this really would be surveillance to watch for Pete showing up. 

“Indeed I am, O’Neill,” the burly Jaffa replied.

“Alright, I will come back after I drop off Mark. Do you guys need anything?” Daniel asked.

“No thanks. I think we’re good,” Jack said.

Mark stopped and looked at Jack. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but didn’t. He just stared at Jack.

“What?” Jack asked quietly. 

“Jack. Um,” Mark stopped again. Now all three of them were staring at Mark.

“Take care of her, Jack. Dad is gone. I’m in California. Just take care of her for me,” Mark finally said with a sort of smile.

The three members of SG-1 stared at each other. Hadn’t they all cared for Sam over the years? Or was this something more?

“Ya. We all will,” Jack assured him.

“I know. But I mean you, Jack,” Mark said, giving Jack a very quizzical look. “And if you hurt her, I will hurt you,” Mark said, this time with a smile.

Jack just stared at him like he was figuring out the meaning of Mark’s words. Did he just give Jack some sort of a blessing with his sister? Does he realize how far off he and Sam are right now to even think about forming a relationship?

“Ya. OK. I will. Have a safe trip home,” is all Jack said.

Then Daniel took Mark back to his hotel and his family. Daniel returned to Sam’s house, and the three guys settled in for the night.


	3. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another entry for Fictober 2020. Sam wakes up from her intoxication. No DV here, just a guy fight. Enjoy.
> 
> Prompt number: 31 - I Trust You
> 
> Fandom: Stargate SG-1
> 
> Rating: Teen and Up
> 
> Warnings/Tags: Depictions of Violence. Domestic Violence - Face Slapping, Manipulation, Being a Jerk.

Daniel returned to Sam’s and the three men of SG-1 set up vigil for the night. Daniel took the guest room, Jack took the couch, and Teal’c took the front room closest to the door. They stayed up a while before trying to sleep. 

They did set up watch rotations just like they would off-world. The anticipation of Pete returning unannounced was in the back of everyone’s mind. Each of them also would check on Sam throughout the night to make sure she was still alive and breathing. 

Normally she could handle her liquor. But the events of the day were remarkable to say the least. She didn’t eat all day, and then hit the bottle. Daniel was the first to go to sleep. He went into the guest room and shut the door. Teal’c went to the front room to kelno’reem. Jack stayed on the couch watching TV with the volume muted before he finally shut his eyes. No one showed up at the house that night.

…

The sun started to make its way above the horizon. The birds started their morning songs. Sam pulled the pillow over her eyes to try to make the pain in her head stop. It didn’t work. Her ears started picking up noises coming from her kitchen. 

She gripped the pillow and swiftly moved it from her head. She froze and tried to listen more. Did Pete come over? What was going on?

Then she heard more than one voice, and one distinct, deep, deep bass voice. Teal’c. She realized it was her team. She exhaled and put the pillow back over her head and fell asleep again to the smell of coffee. Or perhaps she passed out again. 

…

Jack was in the kitchen cleaning up from making the guys breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. None of the guys moved. Teal’c was closest to the door and stood and listened. Daniel was on the couch and could look out towards the door a little bit. Jack could not see the door from where he was in the kitchen.

The knocking got more agitated, then yelling started.

“Come on, Sam. I know you are in there. Open the damn door. I have a key, remember?”

All three knew it was Pete.

Daniel grabbed a phone, ready to call the police. Ironically, Pete was the police, and they may have to call to report one of their own. Teal’c heard keys jingling, then he heard a key being inserted into the door. Teal’c silently moved to the door.

“Honey, I’m home,” Pete barked out maliciously. Then he ran straight into Teal’c.

“Ya, just what I thought. I figured you would be here. Her little protector. Well, you can leave. I’m here now.”

“You seem to be intoxicated. You will be the only one leaving, PeteShanahan,” Teal’c said, not moving a muscle. Then Pete saw Daniel move off the couch into view. Then Jack stepped out to watch what was going on.

“Well, well, well. All of you are here. You know, who the hell do you all think you are? What, were all of you fucking Sam this whole time? What, was she like your little work whore?” Pete said with a laugh, motioning his hand to Jack.

His words only made Teal’c stiffen and stand his ground. Teal’c actually growled. Jack was ready to lunge at Pete, but a sideways glance from Daniel made him stop. Jack’s body was vibrating with energy of wanting to hurt Pete, or worse. But if Jack ended up in jail, that would not help Sam.

“You are greatly mistaken. Now I must ask you to leave,” Teal’c said, finding a calm voice amidst his anger.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Pete said, and pushed Teal’c. At least he tried to push Teal’c.

Pete had no idea what happened, but he found himself with his arms behind his back facing the door. He felt his shoulder pop. Teal’c had a grip on him, and was pushing him towards the door.

“DanielJackson, I require your assistance,” Teal’c said. Daniel moved quickly to Teal’c.

Teal’c asked Daniel to take Pete’s keys and find the one that fit Sam’s lock. Pete was struggling and yelling profanities at Teal’c and Jack. Daniel found the key and removed it from Pete’s key ring. Then Teal’c dragged Pete to the door and they pushed him out.

“Goodbye PeteShanahan,” Teal’c said in his monotone way. And they slammed the door shut.

“Well, that went well, I think,” Daniel said to Teal’c.

“You know what would be fun? We should press charges against his ass. Maybe get his boss to send him back to Denver,” Jack said. 

“I don’t know, but Sam may want to get a restraining order. Heck, she could press assault charges on him if she wanted to. She has at least seven witnesses to him hitting her,” Daniel said.

Jack winced remembering that slap. He heard the noise it made from where he was standing outside of that church. He could have killed Pete. The sound mixed with her reaction to the slap broke his heart. He’d seen Sam beaten and injured at work. But he had never seen someone who was supposed to love her abuse her like that. 

He regrets much of the last year or so. So many wasted opportunities with him and Sam. So many times he wanted to tell her how he felt. But things became distant and off between them once Pete came into the picture. He should have told her how he felt. He should have told her not to marry Pete. He should have asked her to wait just a little longer. Had they known a year ago what was going to happen in just a few short weeks from now, it all would have worked itself out.

But, she had not married Pete. He had no idea what Sam wanted. He dared not think of a future with her at this time. She would need time to heal, and learn to trust again. He knew about her transfer to Area 51. They would be separated now even if she had stayed at the SGC. He would find a way to keep in touch with her.

…

Sam slowly woke up again. The pillow was still over her head. She had a massive headache and she really had to pee. She pulled the pillow from her eyes and slowly opened them. She grimaced and groaned as she pulled the sheets off of her. She rolled up out of bed and shuffled her body into the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth, then washed her hands and face. She looked for a towel to dry off with. She didn’t have one hanging up, but she saw her wedding dress balled up in the corner where she threw it last night. She picked it up and dried her hands and face on it. She also picked up her lace undergarments and balled them inside her dress. Then she made her way to her kitchen.

She slowly walked out and could hear the guys talking as she got closer. She was nervous to see them again. She got drunk and passed out last night. She didn’t know how they’d react to her. Right now she didn’t know if she felt ashamed or relieved. She rounded the corner.

Daniel saw her first. His face lit up and he smiled at her. Jack saw his reaction and turned his body around on the couch towards the kitchen. He saw her standing there with her balled up dress looking a little scared or apprehensive. She was still not her normal Carter-self. She gave them all a half smile.

“Hi. You’re all still here?” she asked.

“We are, indeed, ColonelCarter,” Teal’c said. She averted her eyes to the dress in her hands, then looked back up at the three of them.

“I’m just going to take this out to the trash. I’ll be right back,” and she left out her back door and into her garage where her garbage can was located. 

She lifted the lid and dropped the contents of her arms into the tall, black plastic bin. She looked at the white contents of the trash bin for a few moments. Then she closed the lid. She made a wish and hoped for something positive and new in her future. She turned to go back into the house.

The three men in the house were now standing in her kitchen around the island. She closed the door behind her and walked into the kitchen. She met each one of them with a shy look and a small smile. She got herself a large glass of water and went to the cabinet where she keeps her medicines. She took out two 800 milligram Motrin pills, otherwise known as ‘Vitamin M’ in the military. Daniel and Jack stared at her.

“Um, Sam. That’s a lot of ibuprofen,” Daniel warned.

“Ya, I know. Ever since Jolinar, I have had a hard time with pain management meds. I just wish the protein marker would help with a hangover,” she laughed. Daniel just continued to stare at her.

“Alright, I’ll start with one,” she acquiesced. 

They all smiled at her and watched her take the pill and down the entire glass of water. She put the glass down in the empty sink.

“You guys don’t have to stay with me. I’ll be alright,” she said softly.

“I don’t know about that, Carter. You had a visitor this morning,” Jack said, handing her the spare key to her house.

Her face went ashen and her gut felt like it dropped to her toes. 

“Hey, you OK?” Jack asked softly.

It took her a moment to process that Pete had returned to her home when she was passed out. She had never been afraid of another person before. But then again, she’d never been hit by someone she trusted.

“If you guys hadn't been here,” she started to say, then stopped. She choked on her words and then her eyes filled with tears again. She crossed her arms in front of her.

She started pacing in her small kitchen area, then started making a slow loop around her island. She was talking fast and ranting about things that have happened in her life over the past year. None of the guys really understood what she was talking about, but they all knew she needed to just vent some things out. She stopped and looked at Daniel.

“I haven’t been there for you. For any of you,” she said, moving her eyes to Teal’c. 

She turned to Jack and stared at him. Her tears overflowed when she looked into his eyes. 

“And you, sir. I...,” she said softly, then stopped, not taking her watery eyes off of him.

“Listen, Carter,” Jack started, but didn’t continue. He put his hands on the counter and looked down as he took in a deep breath. When he looked up, he looked over to Daniel.

Daniel looked over to Teal’c. Teal’c raised his eyebrow and bowed to Daniel. That was his way of letting Daniel know he agreed. 

“So, we’re gonna just go,” Daniel said, gesturing to the door with his thumb. 

He and Teal’c both hugged Sam goodbye and said they’d come back to check on her. As Jack walked them to the door, Sam went and sat down on her couch. She brought her feet up on the couch and hugged her knees with her arms. She heard Jack locking the door and closing the blinds that were opened.

He came back to the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch from her. He tilted his body a little to better face her. He bent his right knee up onto the cushion below him, and rested his head in his right hand that was propped up on the back of the couch. They both sat in silence, glancing at each other not really knowing what to say.

“You OK?” he finally asked. She let out a small laugh and looked down.

“No, not really,” she said honestly. “I’ve really made a mess of things, haven’t I?”

“Carter, none of this was your fault. That man is a shrub. You have every right to press charges against him. And if your cameras still work in here, you probably have footage of him getting into a pissing match with Teal’c.”

That comment made her smile. She could imagine Pete trying to get into a scuffle with Teal’c. She knew it would not end well for Pete.

“I just wish you could trust me again,” she said softly, looking to her right at her fireplace.

“Carter. Look at me,” he said gently. She slowly turned her head to him.

“Sam. I trust you. Why would you think I don’t?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, maybe because I’ve been a royal pain at work. Maybe because I’ve ignored all of you except for work-related things. Maybe because I pushed you all away when you were trying to make sure I was OK. Maybe because I almost married someone else. Is that enough?” she asked, putting her forehead onto her knees.

“None of those reasons would ever mean that I don’t trust you anymore,” he said softly.

“I don’t know, sir. It’s all just so messed up right now. I was trying so hard to be happy.”

“I know you were.”

“The movers come Thursday. I didn’t even have the courage to talk to you about my transfer.”

“Ya, that one hurt. Why are you moving? What’s going on?”

She knew she’d have to tell him eventually. And now that he’d seen Pete hit her, and she wasn’t married to Pete, it shouldn’t matter now. 

“Uh. Pete was a bit jealous of my job. He felt he needed to know every detail of what I did. He thought because he was read on that gave him access to all information. I didn’t tell him much at all. He even thought I was sleeping with all of you,” she averted her eyes to her hands as she spoke. “So in an attempt to get him off my back, I asked for a transfer.”

“That would explain his little outburst when he came over,” Jack said.

“Oh god, what did he say?” she asked with a nervous voice.

“Doesn’t matter.” 

He wasn’t about to tell her that Pete called her a whore. He looked at her for a few moments. Even with her puffy and red eyes, and her hair that had not been washed yet, she was beautiful. He couldn’t believe the time with her for the past eight years was coming to an end. He knew she was in no position to make life decisions, nor would he ever expect or force her to. This only made what he had to tell her even more difficult.

“Carter, listen. I have something to tell you,” he said, waiting for her eyes to meet him again. 

She lifted her head to look over at him on the couch. Their eyes met and she almost knew what he was going to tell her. 

“They’ve offered me a new position,” he said, then stopped speaking, waiting for her to reply.

She didn’t know what to say. She didn’t know he’d been given an offer for something different. And it really didn’t matter now. She was leaving too. She was going to have to say goodbye to him one way or another.

“Oh. Congratulations, sir. Where will you be headed to?” she asked with a shaken voice.

“Head of Homeworld,” he said.

Her eyes opened wide for a moment, and she inhaled sharply. Her eyes filled with tears that she managed to bite back. She was tired of crying.

“Wow. Washington. Congratulations, sir. I’m happy for you,” she said as the tears she was fighting won. 

She looked down at her hands resting on her knees. More space and miles between them. She really would have to say goodbye.

He scooted closer to her on the couch. He put his hands on top of her hands.

“I’m so sorry. I’m just sorry for everything,” she said softly, not trying to hold back the emotion anymore. 

He started to caress her hands with his thumbs.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam,” he said, almost in a whisper. 

His voice rumbled through her, sending a sense of peace through her. She had missed talking to him. She couldn’t stop her tears. She figured she had nothing to lose by getting some more things off of her chest. They would both be PCSing anyways, so why not vent a little?

“Why didn’t you ever say anything to me about Pete?”

He looked at her and averted his eyes to his hands on top of hers. 

“I thought I did. I don’t know. I just wanted you to be happy. I wanted to say something. I think. I don’t know, Carter, I don’t know,” he stumbled through his words. 

“Do you remember a few months ago when you came to my lab and I showed you the ring?” she asked. He nodded his head.

“When I asked you about if things had been different, I really wanted you to tell me not to marry him,” she finally told him, and she felt a flood of emotion leave her body. She felt relief at getting that out of her. And she kept crying, just letting it all out.

“I needed someone to tell me it was OK to not marry him. I tried to tell you at your house, too. But I didn’t know Kerry was there.”

“If I had known what was really going on, I probably would have told you it was a mistake. I just wanted you to be happy. But you can be a bit stubborn and head-strong at times, I’m sure you know that,” he said, smiling a little at her.

“Ya, I guess,” she said, wiping her eyes. “But what now?” she asked, looking at him with glassy eyes.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know,” he said, still holding her hands with his.

He turned his body so his back was against the back of the couch.

“C’mere,” he said, motioning for her to curl up into his side. 

She complied with his offer, and collapsed into him and continued to let her tears flow. He put his right arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her left cheek on his right shoulder, and put her right hand on his chest. She put her curled up knees onto his thighs. 

They rested in each other’s embrace for a very long time.


	4. Sometimes You Can Even See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020 Prompt: Sometimes You Can Even See
> 
> Sam realizes she can make her own decisions now. But how will her choices affect her future?
> 
> This is a shorter chapter from me. Sorry about that. I'm on holiday with my family but still trying to write when I am able. Please bear with me. I thank you in advance.
> 
> And I love when I post a chapter to the wrong story LOL! It should be fixed now. :)

A lot happened before the movers came for Sam’s household goods pack out on Thursday. First, she got out of her lease at the apartment she was going to move into because Pete knew the address. She did have to pay the penalty, but it was worth it to avoid any issues with Pete. 

She found another apartment a little further out from McCarren. The drive would not be too bad. It was recommended to her by another Air Force Colonel stationed at Area 51. 

The new apartment was fully furnished, and she was provided a list of what was in the apartment. Using that list, she decided what she wanted to bring with her. Her motorcycle was considered household goods, so she got her bike ready to be crated and moved to Nevada. 

Overall she was looking forward to her time at Area 51 and getting to use the infamous Janet Air. She had never had to fly to work before. She knew that the 25 minute flight twice a day may get tiresome and tedious after a while. But it’s a small price to pay for heading up Research & Development for the Stargate program. 

The next thing Sam did was change her locks on her house and garage. She made sure her cameras were all working, and even added two more cameras outside. She would have eyes-on her whole house while she was gone. She did plan to visit on long weekends and other times as she felt she needed to. But for now, the cameras gave her an added sense of safety and security.

She got copies of her new house keys made so she could give a key to Daniel, Teal’c, Cassie, and even General Landry, just in case they needed to get in while she was gone. She did not give a key to General O’Neill. He’d be in DC, so she didn’t think to give him a key.

Wednesday afternoon she got a call from Daniel. Apparently, a police detective was arrested and brought up on battery charges after getting drunk at O’Malley’s. In a case of mistaken identity, he allegedly hit a blonde woman who was with her boyfriend. The woman and the boyfriend pressed charges. It was not a far reach to conclude who the detective was.

At that news, Sam decided she would press charges against him as well. She went to the police station and was treated with the utmost respect. One of the cops that witnessed Pete hitting Sam came to see if she was OK. He agreed to be a witness if the internal investigator needed one. Perhaps the wish that she made as she threw away her wedding dress was starting to come true. 

She returned to her home after spending the afternoon at the police station and found a single yellow rose in a plastic container and a card on her front lanai. She went inside and locked the door behind her. She went to the kitchen and put her keys and purse down and immediately opened the card.

The card had four cartoon bears on it who were sitting around a small pond. One bear was off to the side away from the other three. The front read, “Thinking of you.” She opened the card up and Teal’c, Daniel, and Jack had signed the card. She couldn’t help but notice that the setting was eerily familiar to the pictures she has seen of Jack’s cabin. She smiled at their thoughtfulness. She still had not ever been to his cabin. Perhaps now that may change. She put the rose into a tall vase and put it on the center of her kitchen island. 

She decided to cook dinner for herself tonight. Sam looked through her music CDs and found her favorite piano music by George Winston. She put his album _December_ on while she cooked in the kitchen. She cooked up some ground beef for some spaghetti sauce. She got the noodles cooking as she simmered the sauce. 

She looked in her fridge and saw she had beer and Diet Coke. Tonight she reached for the Diet Coke. She sat down at her island and thought over the events of the past week. So many changes, and so many changes yet to come. Her phone rang. She picked it up and answered.

“Hey, how are you doing?” he asked.

Her heart started to race and she could feel herself blush. 

“Hi. I’m good. And you?” she asked.

“Same. How’d it go today?” he asked.

“It was kind of a long process. Officer Gately, who was, uh, there when it happened, offered his testimony in my favor. I was told Pete had his gun and badge confiscated during the investigation. So I feel I made the right decision,” she told him.

“That’s good. So tomorrow the movers come for household goods?” he asked.

“Ya, between 1100 and 1700. I also got a different apartment in Vegas. Colonel Stevens recommended one up near Summerlin. Pete won’t know that address,” she added the last part for emphasis.

“That was probably a very wise decision for you. Listen, Carter. I have an ulterior motive for calling you tonight,” he said. She could almost feel his smile through the phone.

“Oh you do, sir? I’m all ears,” she asked, blushing in her own kitchen as she took the noodles off the stove and drained them.

“I’d like to have one more team night at my house this weekend. You know, with you leaving, then me leaving. I’d like one more with all four of us.”

She found herself wound up with anticipation and a touch of desire at his offer. But there was one big problem.

“I think that’s a good idea, sir, but what about Agent Johnson? I don’t want to intrude on you two again,” she told him. 

“Then you are in luck, Carter. She dumped me,” he said, a little too nonchalant.

“Sir, I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I’m...it’s just…” and she stopped talking.

“Carter, it’s OK. This isn’t your fault. It’s more my fault than anyone’s,” he said.

“Um, OK,” she said, not really knowing what more to say, “Then maybe can we do team night Saturday? I have to do my check out sheet at the SGC and Peterson Friday. I have no idea what time I’ll get home from Peterson.”

“Saturday it is, then. Anytime after noon is good for me.”

“Alright. Thank you, sir. What should I bring?” 

“Why don’t you grab the non-alcoholic beverages for you and Teal’c, and then grab a side or some chips,” he said.

“Sounds good. Then I will see you Saturday.”

“Goodnight, Carter.”

“Goodnight, sir.”

Sam hung up the phone feeling very light, and excited for Saturday. She felt she still had a lot of cleaning up inside of her life right now. But, after filing the charges against Pete, then getting the call from General O’Neill tonight, she felt things were turning around for the better.

She finished making her spaghetti dinner. She ate as she listened to the peaceful George Winston music. She cleaned up her kitchen and stored the remainder of the spaghetti into single serve containers for the rest of the week. She made sure her house was locked up, and all cameras turned on. Then she retired to her bedroom for the night. 

She took a nice, long, hot shower. Then climbed into bed and started to read a new book she bought on quantum dynamics. Her thoughts drifted quickly to General O’Neill. She imagined herself falling asleep in his arms. She went to sleep that night without worry and without any fear. It had been months since she fell asleep without any fear.

…

Thursday Sam woke up and decided to go for a run. It had been so long since she had the freedom to make her own life choices. Pete normally wanted her to make him coffee and make him breakfast the mornings they were together. He’d throw a little fit if she wanted to do something for herself.

The more time she had to herself, the more she was recognizing all the signs of abuse that she should have caught. The manipulation, the coercion, the guilt-trip for sex. The sex was not even that great. Pete was very much one-sided. She would end up finishing herself after he rolled off of her and went to take a shower. He hated giving oral sex. But he had no issues at all having her give it to him. 

She left the house for her run deep in her own thoughts. She was starting to see a lot of Jonas in Pete. She should have seen the signs earlier. The more time she had to think, the more she watched those threads being pulled from the tapestry of her life. She started talking to herself as she ran.

She now saw how Pete used his complaining and his anger to separate her from her friends. The first time she invited him to join the team for lunch, he became overly possessive of Sam. He made her leave early. When they got home that is when he started belittling her for working with men. It went downhill quickly from there.

“I should have known. Sometimes you can even see, Sam. Why didn’t you see it? Why didn’t you stop it?” she asked herself as she ran.

By now she had to stop and walk for a little bit. Her house was only two blocks away now. She saw a familiar truck parked in front of her house. She was a bit of a mess right now. She was sweaty from her run. Her skin was flushed due to the exertion. And her face was red and puffy due to her run as well as the tears falling down her face. Great, she thought.

The front of the truck faced her as she walked. She saw him get out of the truck when he noticed her. He walked around to the sidewalk to meet her. He was in his dress blues today. 

‘ _Holy Hanna he looks good_ ’ she said internally.

“Good morning. I was in the neighborhood. I was wondering if you wanted to go grab coffee or breakfast with me before I go to work?”

“Hi sir,” she said, wiping the sweat from her face. 

She was hoping to wipe some tears off, too. But she was too late. He knew her too well.

“You OK, Carter?” he asked.

“Ya. I’m fine. Listen. Sir, I appreciate this invitation,” she said, motioning her hand between them, “but I’m not ready for anything, obviously.”

He smiled at her. ‘ _Damn. There’s that feeling again_ ,’ she said to herself. Familiarity. Comfort. Attraction. 

“That’s OK. I can wait for you to get ready,” he said softly.

Something inside of her twitched. She got uncomfortable with his offer to wait for her. She found herself wanting to immediately comply, like she had done this past year with Pete. But she also realized that this was her choice now. She didn’t have to do anything she didn’t want to do.

“Sir,” she said, trying to find the words to say no. He stood in front of her and waited. He shifted his weight from one leg to another. Even though he was in uniform, he put his hands in his pockets, looking a little uncomfortable. 

“Carter, it’s OK. I came unannounced. I’m sorry. I’ll catch up with you at work sometime on Friday.”

She wanted to tell him why she was saying no. She wanted to explain to him how much she had lost of herself over the past year. She just wanted to find herself again. She also wanted to go with him to breakfast. But she felt that she had too much stuff to figure out inside of her before she felt like she could go out on a date. 

A date. That’s what this was. Crap. He was asking her out on a date. They could do that now. Why do things still have to be so complicated with him?

“I’m sorry. I’ll just see you at work Friday, sir,” she tried to smile at him.

He smiled at her, though, then turned to get back into his truck. She did not know that he looked into the rear view mirror and saw her hang her head in her hands as he pulled away. 

…

Sam went inside to shower and get ready for her day. She had leftover spaghetti for lunch. The movers came for Sam’s packout without any issue. They arrived around 2 PM, and it took them only two hours to pack, inventory, and crate her things and her bike for shipment to Las Vegas. 

With nothing to do in the afternoon after the movers left, Sam decided to clean the garage. It wasn’t too messy or disorganized. So when she was done with the garage, she moved to her guest room which doubled as a small office space. 

She ordered Chinese for dinner and settled in to read after she took a shower. Tomorrow she would have to check out of the SGC. Eight years she’d been here. She had to really prove herself to get the OK for a second tour at the SGC, let alone the third tour. It was time to move on and let others start doing the work. No one ever stayed in one duty station this long. She knew how lucky she was.

She was tired. Whether she was tired from the past year and losing herself, or whether from the grueling schedule of going off world for her job, she didn’t exactly know. Probably a combination of all of it. She was looking forward to not going through the Gate all the time. Sleep claimed her quickly. She had a dreamless, but restful sleep.


	5. Back Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Prompt number: 29 - Back Up  
> Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings/Tags: Graphic Depictions of Violence - There is another fight in here.
> 
> Sam checks out of the SGC after 8 years. It is the night before her last Team Night. What could go wrong?

She woke slowly this Friday morning. She had no solid schedule she had to follow today. Today she would check out of the SGC after being there for over eight years. She planned to get all signatures at the SGC before driving out to Peterson to complete her check out. Then she’d be on leave for three weeks before moving to Las Vegas.

She rolled herself out of bed and shuffled into her bathroom. She got done and washed her hands and face before moseying to her kitchen. She had already prepped the coffee machine, so all she did was press the “Brew” button. Then she waited for the dark liquid to drip into the glass receptacle.

She checked her fridge and found some bacon, cheese, and English muffins. She had always wondered why these were called English muffins. She did enjoy eating them. 

She turned the oven on to 400 degrees F, and got her baking dish out and lined it with parchment paper. She laid six pieces of bacon on the parchment paper and waited for the oven to heat up. She watched her coffee brew as she waited for the oven to warm up.

She had time to think. Thinking was something she needed to do right now. Pete had really gotten into her head this past year. Now she felt a lot of empowerment and freedom being able to make her own choices without some narcissist breathing down her neck every day. She was looking forward to starting over in Nevada. However, there was one thing, more like one person, that she really did want to remain close with. 

Her friendship with the General, with Jack, had always been good. They had kissed each other over the years, but neither had let anything else happen. He was always far more to her than a friend. 

She heard the oven beep. She put the bacon in the oven and set a timer for eleven minutes. She poured a cup of coffee and resumed her thoughts.

Jumping into a relationship with the General right now wasn’t a good idea. She wanted - no, needed - to find herself again. She wanted to know what Samantha Carter really wanted out of life first. It would not be fair to anyone if she just started complying with wishes and commands from him, especially since he had been her boss for so many years.

He may have commanded her at work, but a relationship needed to be 50/50 on any given day. She didn’t want to fall into the same crap she had with Pete. She knew the General would not treat her like that. But, she still needed to navigate life without a partner again so she would be ready when and if a relationship developed.

She was embarrassed that she let Pete control her like that. She was shocked that she wanted to acquiesce to the General’s ideas and invitations so easily the other day. She had felt so good when she had the courage to tell him ‘no’. Technically she didn’t tell him using the words ‘no’, but still. He got the clue.

Pete would have gotten so angry at her for not complying. The General had said he understood. They were two completely different men.

As she ate breakfast, she wondered what she was going to do for three weeks before she moved to Vegas. Her bike was crated and on its way to Vegas. Her car was unreliable for long trips. 

She could rent a car or a bike and travel up north. She’d not been up North that since she had been in Colorado. She loved the mountains and would love to cross the border and say she saw the Rockies in Canada too. She would check things out on the computer when she got home tonight from Peterson. Renting a big touring bike like a Goldwing may be just what she needs right now.

Tomorrow night she had the team night at the General’s house. She felt a rush of comfort and familiarity about spending time with her teammates again. She didn’t want to seem like she was pushing the General to the side. She deeply cared for him. Probably still loved him, too. But if he truly understood her right now, he’d give her the space she needs.

…

She arrived at work a little after 0900. This was later than she’d ever arrived at work except for the nights when they’d go offworld to a planet with opposite day/night demarcation from Earth. She quickly ran through her check out sheet, starting with the upper most floors, and making her way down to the bowels of the Mountain.

She had an appointment with the General at 1400. She had to get briefed on her final evaluation from Stargate Command, and she needed his initials on her check out sheet to turn in to Peterson HR. 

She was done by noon getting everyone’s initials, including medical. She went to her locker and made sure it was cleared out. She had a few things left in there, and put it all in the bag that was in the locker. She peeled her name off of the locker, and ran her hand along the space where her name had been since they made the women’s locker room. She was getting sentimental about this all of a sudden.

She shook herself out of it, and went to her lab. She put her bag down on the floor by the table and stared around. She’d be leaving this behind today. She looked at all the computers in the room, the wall stations, and the tables with more computers and doohickeys on them. She started to walk around the room, touching everything lightly with her fingertips. 

Somehow the tactile motions made this all more real to her. She was leaving this behind because Pete made her do it. She had listened to him and complied to his demands to try to save the relationship. A deep sadness grabbed her heart. She touched the phone in the rear of the room, and tears started to flow.

She is proud of what she has done for the Stargate program. She is a strong Air Force officer, who has done incredible things with her career. She has been to countless worlds, gotten hurt too many times to count, has died at least twice, and has made friends that will be there for her no matter what. 

As she stood with her back to the door, she started to move her hand off the phone, and trace her fingers across the equipment in the back. Her heels slowly clicked against the concrete as she moved around the room. She felt eyes on her long before she heard the voice.

“Hey,” he said quietly, “I thought I’d find you here.”

She wiped the tears from her face before she turned to face him. She put on her best smile and turned around.

“Hi sir. I’ll be by at 1400 for our appointment.”

“I know. I’ll be there. You OK?” he asked.

“Ya, I’m fine. Is there something you need me for?” 

“No, not really. I just thought I’d come see how you were doing. Maybe see if you’d like to grab lunch or something?” he asked. 

She was a little hungry, and she could always go for some blue Jell-O. 

“Sure. Nothing wrong with two friends going up for lunch,” she said, smiling.

He wasn’t sure if that was a genuine comment from her, or if it was with hidden meaning. It had been so long since the two of them had time to talk. She had avoided him this past year except for things necessary for work. He missed her.

“You sure you’re OK?” He asked again. 

She straightened herself tall and rugged in her dress jacket. 

“I’ll be fine,” she said, trying to sound strong. 

“Ok. After you,” he said, motioning to the door. 

They got lunch and sat down. Teal’c and Daniel joined them at the table. Sam smiled and looked at Jack. 

“You planned this, didn’t you, sir?” She asked with a shy smile. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Colonel Carter,” he replied with a grin. 

“I believe you do know, O’Neill,” Teal’c interjected. They all smiled and laughed. 

“Thank you. All of you. This is nice,” Sam said, making sure to look at each one of them as she spoke. 

The four of them ate lunch and talked. Sam was a little quiet and reserved as she got to know her friends again. It felt strange, but good, to be with them again. She did feel bad for how she treated them this past year. She hoped this was the olive branch they needed. She hoped this is what she needed.

She got done eating and started getting her tray ready to take away from the table.

“Well, I’m going to go take my things to my car and come back. I have a 1400 appointment,” she said with a small smile, looking at Jack. 

She said goodbye to the men at the table with her, and made her way out of the mess hall.

“Jack,” Daniel said, drawing out the name.

“Daniel,” Jack replied, almost with a warning.

“What’s going…” Jack cut him off.

“Nothing, Daniel. Nothing. If you will excuse me, I have other appointments,” Jack said, and got up and went back down to his office.

Daniel looked at Teal’c. Teal’c simply raised his eyebrows as Jack got up and left.

“How can two grown adults be so stupid?” Daniel asked.

“I do not believe that to be the case, DanielJackson,” Teal’c replied.

“We’ve got to do something,” Daniel pleaded.

“I do not think that would be wise.”

“Ya, probably not,” Daniel said. The two friends finished their lunch and returned to work.

…

Sam arrived right on time for her appointment with the General. He waved her in and motioned for her to sit as he finished up a phone call. She sat down sitting tall, like she was at attention. She could never be fully at ease around him. Thoughts and memories of the past years flooded her mind as she waited. 

She caught herself staring at him. She noticed how grey his hair had become. He looks incredibly chiseled with the hair cut tighter than normal, and his dress blues on. She remembered the first time she saw him in his dress blues in the conference room all those years ago. His hair was brown, a little unkempt, and he was an arrogant ass.

Over time, she had grown to respect him as a leader. Then she grew to know him as a friend. They grew to trust each other with their very lives. Now they were both leaving. It did occur to her that now they’d be able to date each other if they wanted. Then he hung up the phone and distrubed her from her thoughts.

He stared at her and gave her a small smile. She was still staring at him, and his smile caused her to blush.

“So. This is it, huh?” he asked. 

She shrugged her shoulders and relaxed a little bit into the chair.

“Ya, I guess it is,” she replied, smiling back at him.

He briefed her on her evaluation. She received high marks as expected. They both signed the eval in their respective spots. She handed him her check out sheet, and he initialed where he needed to. She took both forms and stood up. She reached her hand out to him.

“It’s been an honor serving with you, sir,” she said. She got an unexpected lump in her throat when she said the words. She said something similar to him when they were stranded in the cave in Antarctica.

He reached his hand out to her and shook her hand, looking questioningly at her.

“Likewise. Hey, Carter,” he started as she began to turn towards the door. 

She stopped and turned to face him. He looked tentatively at her, and started to say something then stopped himself. She smiled at him and was turning to go when he spoke.

“Um, Carter, we’re still on for tomorrow, right?”

“Yes, sir. I wouldn’t miss it. Thank you. I’m off to Peterson,” she said, noticing her voice cracking.

“It’s been a hell of a ride, Carter. I wouldn’t change a thing,” he said, smiling at her.

“Nothing? You wouldn’t change one thing?” she asked, giving him a hesitant smile with eyes that were starting to get glassy.

She didn’t expect that to come out. She blushed with embarrassment. This past week she’d been pushing him back as she tried to find herself again. She realized then that she had a lot already on the surface. Maybe her dad was right. 

He looked behind her and the door was still closed. He took in a deep breath and exhaled as he looked down to his hands that were clasped together on the desk. 

“Carter,” he said softly. She waited for more from him, but he just stared at her as if he couldn’t form words.

“I’m sorry, sir, I shouldn’t have said that. I’ve got to get going,” she said, and opened the door and started to make her way out of the SGC.

…

She got home from Peterson around 6 PM. She went straight to her bedroom to take a shower and get into more comfortable clothes. After her shower, she put on yoga pants and a tank top. She took out a lightweight cotton cardigan and put that on so she wouldn’t get too cold. She went to her fridge. As she opened it she remembered she doesn’t have a lot of perishable foods left. She’d be leaving in three weeks. 

She decided to order Chinese for delivery. After she ordered, she went to sit on her couch and turned the TV on. She found reruns of Star Trek The Next Generation, and settled in for a sci-fi marathon. After the first episode, there was a knock on the door.

“Good, food’s here,” she said as she stood to go walk to the door. 

It was after 7 PM, and she estimated the food got there a bit faster than promised. She opened the door with a few dollars for the tip. Her heart dropped when she realized her visitor was not the delivery man.

“Pete. What the hell are you doing here?” she said angrily, and started to back up.

He stared at her for a long, uncomfortable moment. He moved towards her door like he was going to barge in.

“You ruined my fucking life! You reported me? They took away my badge and my gun! Do you know what that means?” he yelled.

“I don’t really care. You need to leave. Back up. Now,” she said loudly.

Then he lunged at her. His hands went straight for her throat. His momentum forced her backwards and onto the floor. The money she had for a tip released from her hand and fell to the floor. He yelled as his hands tightened around her throat. 

She used her left leg to wrap around his neck and she was able to move him off of her. His hands came off of her neck and she rolled onto her belly and tried to crawl away from him. She was gasping for breath from her throat being crushed.

He grabbed her ankle and pulled her back to him. She rolled and using her momentum was able to bring a foot to the side of his face. He was knocked back and she made a move for her phone. 

He righted himself and ran to her and grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her backwards towards him. She elbowed him in the side, and as he doubled over, she turned around and brought her knee up to his face. She broke his nose.

“You fucking bitch! I’m going to kill you,” he screamed.

Just then the delivery kid showed up. The door was still open.

“What the hell?” the kid asked.

“Call 9-11! Please!” Sam begged.

Hearing Sam’s plea with the delivery kid, Pete spun around and delivered a cross punch to an unsuspecting Sam. She dropped to the floor in an instant.

The kid let go of the bag of food and ran. 

What neither Sam nor Pete realized is that someone else entered Sam’s house. Without hearing a noise, or seeing a thing, Pete was knocked out cold, then tied up with zip ties. 9-11 was called and an ambulance and the police were requested at Sam’s address.


	6. That Was Impressive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fictober 2020  
> Prompt number: 6 - That Was Impressive  
> Fandom: Stargate SG-1  
> Rating: Teen and Up  
> Warnings/Tags: Graphic Depictions of Violence

**Three Minutes Earlier**

As he approached the house, he heard her yell for someone to call 9-11. Then he saw a delivery boy running down the steps and back into his car. He almost ran right into the kid. He tried to yell out to ask him what was wrong, but he didn’t stop and left in a hurry.

He hurried up into the house and got there right as Pete laid Sam out cold. There was only one option. He silently walked up behind Pete, said, ‘hey’, then as Pete turned around, he hit Pete so hard that he also went out cold.

He called 9-11. He asked for police and EMS. After he hung up, he rummaged through Sam’s kitchen drawers and found zip ties and duct tape. He dumped Pete onto his belly, and brought his hands behind his back. He zip tied and taped his hands. He left him on the floor, face down so the blood could drain instead of roll onto his back where he’d possibly aspirate the blood. 

He went to sit on the floor next to Sam to make sure she was breathing. Then he got out his cell phone and made a call. The person on the other end picked up.

“Jack,” he said, a bit breathless.

“Daniel. What’s up?” Jack asked.

“I think you had better get over to Sam’s house,” Daniel said.

“What happened?”

“Um, a bit of a story, and I don’t think I have time. Please come. Quickly.”

“Daniel, what the hell is going on?” Jack was getting concerned. 

The police and medics arrived at Sam’s when Daniel was talking to Jack. 

“Let’s just say there was an incident with Pete. Now get over here,” Daniel said, then hung up the phone.

EMS checked on Sam and Pete, and the police started to question Daniel. Daniel stayed at Sam’s side, and asked EMS if he could take her either to the Academy Hospital or to Cheyanne Mountain.

Pete was becoming combative again, so they moved him outside to the ambulance. Daniel stayed inside to give the police the account of what he saw happen. He also gave them the name of the Chinese restaurant where the delivery boy would have been from in case they needed another statement of what happened.

He watched out the window as the ambulance with Pete drove away. Sam came around from being knocked out. Daniel helped her up and walked her over to sit down on her couch. He got her a blanket and she wrapped it around her as she sat down. 

EMS evaluated her as she sat. She was then asked if she felt like being questioned by the police. She said she was OK to do that, and the police entered her living room to begin.

Daniel heard her voice was hoarse and choppy still due to the attempted strangulation. His heart went out to her. He heard her refuse a ride to the hospital, but Daniel knew they’d have to take her at least to the SGC to get checked out.

As the police and EMS left, Daniel promised them that Sam would be taken to get checked out. Daniel went to sit next to Sam. He brought her a glass of water. As he sat, he put his arm around her.

“Thank you. Why did you come over?” she asked Daniel, in a soft, gruff voice.

“I knew you were probably hungry. I was going to see if you wanted to go grab something. My timing couldn't have been much better. Sam, what happened?” he asked.

She didn’t reply. She collapsed into his side and let loose the emotions that she was holding in. He knew she always put on a brave face. But at the end of the day, the Sam he knew had one of the most precious hearts he has even known, and she felt deeply about a great many things.

…

Jack immediately jumped in his truck and started to drive to Sam’s. He had no idea what could have happened. But the 15-20 minute drive would give him a lot of time to think.

He thought over the past eight years and how many times he and Sam, as well as Daniel and Teal’c, had been injured. Heck, he couldn't count the number of times Daniel actually died. Ascended. Then back again.

No matter who was hurt, he’d always go sit with them for as long as he could. He always tried to be there when they woke up. He thought about the time when they got the Prometheus back. 

She had a massive concussion and was in sickbay for a few days. When she woke up, he heard her say his name. Not sir. But his name. He was so taken aback by hearing that word come out of her mouth that he reacted poorly. 

Instead of just letting it go and smiling at her, the first words out of his mouth were, “Excuse me?” He wished he could redo that moment. He wished he’d just have smiled at her and not been such a dick about honorifics. He could tell she wanted to tell him something. But he knew he’d ruined the moment. Not long after that is when she started to date Pete.

…

Jack arrived at Sam’s and quickly ran to her door. He knocked, and Daniel yelled “It’s open,” and Jack came inside.

He saw Sam nudged in next to Daniel. She was crying. Jack walked to the living room and sat on the coffee table in front of both of them.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Pete tried to kill her,” Daniel said without emotion.

“Jesus, Sam,” Jack breathed out.

“But she, ah, seems to have left him in not too good of shape. Definitely broken nose,” Daniel said, trying to smile a little. “That was impressive,” Daniel said, giving her shoulder a small squeeze in affection.

Sam lifted her head to look at Jack. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Jack could see the red marks on her neck from where that shrub put his hands. Pete is very lucky that it wasn’t Jack that had shown up, or else this would be a very different crime scene.

Crime. Attempted murder. Unlawful entry. Assault and Battery. Jack could think of many crimes that were committed against Sam today. She didn’t deserve any of that. No one did.

Daniel explained to Jack what he knew from his arrival at Sam’s. Sam smiled at the part when Daniel said he knocked out Pete. Sam hoarsely explained what had happened to both of them. She was visibly shaken and injured. 

“Well, c’mon. Let’s get you to medical,” he said softly, looking into her eyes.

…

Jack drove Sam in his truck, and Daniel followed in his car. They took Sam straight to medical to get checked out. Janet was still there. Janet escorted her to a private room to get checked out and sent the men away. Daniel went with Jack to his office. Jack picked up the phone to call his own replacement, who ironically, was coming from Area 51.

“General Landy, it’s General O’Neill. How are you, Hank?”

“Jack. This is a surprise on a Friday night. What can I do for you?”

“We had a little incident with Colonel Carter. She was attacked by her ex-fiance. I brought her here to the infirmary at the SGC. The sonofabitch was beat up pretty good by Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson, and hopefully arrested. But I wanted you to know.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. She has had a hell of a week.”

“She has. She really has. Hank, who is your replacement?” Jack asked.

“General Nitchek. She’s been here for two years and was promoted last year sometime. Hit the deck plates running.”

“Nice. I look forward to meeting her. Would you let her know about Colonel Carter for me? I don’t imagine the injuries would require postponing her arrival date. She’s all checked out of the SGC, though.”

“Of course. I will let her know. Thanks, Jack. And good luck on your move and promotion.”

“Thank you. Talk to you later.” And they hung up. Daniel and Jack just stared at each other for a moment.

“OK. Well. Coffee?” Jack asked. Daniel nodded his head and they left to take the elevator up to the dining facility.

…

Sam walked into the private room and sat on the bed. Janet was right behind her and shut the door. Janet looked at Sam with hurt eyes. 

“Please change into this gown and let’s get you checked out,” Janet said.

“Janet, listen,” Sam said in a whisper.

“Sam, it’s OK.”

“No. Janet. I’m sorry. I am really sorry.” Sam was trying to speak, but only whispers were coming out.

“Can we not do this now?” Janet asked softly.

“Janet,” Sam whispered.

“Let’s get you checked out first, OK?” Janet asked with a half smile.

Janet examined Sam. Her neck was bruised. She ordered an MRI so she could get a better view into any structural damage to the cartilage in the neck. Her hands had small cuts and signs of a struggle. She had bruises all over her body indicative of a fight. Overall, she would physically recover.

Sam returned from her MRI and sat on the bed in the room Janet had placed her in. She waited about 20 minutes for Janet to return. She had a lot of time to think.

What had she done to her friends? Cassie didn’t like Pete. Cassie flat out told Sam that Pete wasn’t good for her. At the time, Sam figured Cassie really just wanted her with Jack. She didn’t think anything of it. Until Janet said something one day.

The three of them were in Janet’s kitchen. For about the millionth time, Cassie asked Sam why she was with Pete. As Sam started to prattle on about her reasons, Cassie got upset with Sam. She yelled at her, and told Sam that he is not nice and will hurt her one day.

Sam got angry back. They argued. Then Janet got involved. For the first time in her life, Sam lashed out at Cassie.

“You don’t know anything, Cass. Nothing. You’ve never even had a boyfriend. Oh wait. You kissed a boy. I forgot,” Sam yelled. She’d never done that to Cassie before.

“Screw you, Aunt Sam,” Cassie said, and ran to her room.

Then Janet and Sam got into it. Both of them said some very regrettable things to each other. The fight ended with Janet kicking Sam out of the house. None of them had spoken of it since. Janet and Cassie did not even go to the wedding. Cassie had refused to be a bridesmaid. 

Sam was certain their relationship was fractured like the rest of her life right now. The night of the fight Sam had gone home to cry, only to find Pete already waiting for her to make him dinner. They ended up fighting. He wanted to make up by having sex. 

It was the most unsatisfying moment she ever had with Pete. He went quick, said thank you, then left the room to go watch TV. Sam took a shower and never felt so dirty in her life. She cried herself to sleep.

Janet came back to her room and disrupted her from her thoughts. Good timing, too. Memories of Pete made her stomach ill.

“Well, no permanent damage. You have a lot of bruising, but you know that already. You may lose your voice. I’m surprised you are only gruff and hoarse right now. Or maybe Jolinar’s marker is still active in you?” Janet asked.

Sam gave her a soft, hesitant smile. 

“At any rate, you will recover physically. Do not do anything strenuous, like lifting weights or hard running. Walking, yoga, stretching, all are OK. I’ll give you something for the pain and see if it works on you. I recommend you sleep.”

Sam’s eyes suddenly went wide when Janet mentioned sleep. Janet noticed.

“Sam, what’s wrong?” Janet asked.

“Sleep. Not sure that will happen. I think I’ll stay here tonight,” Sam whispered.

Janet stared at Sam for a moment, looking as if she were trying to gather her words.

“Look. Why don’t you come home with me. The three of us can talk over breakfast tomorrow. It won’t be easy, but you need to listen. You hurt us, Sam. You hurt Cassie.”

Sam lost any control she had at that moment. She knew she hurt Cassie. The little girl that she believed in all those years ago. The little girl who she’d rather blow up with than leave her alone to die in a shaft. Cassie didn’t deserve that.

Janet stood in front of Sam and watched her cry. As much as Sam had hurt Janet, she still loved her like a sister. She listened to Sam whisper apologies over and over until she finally stepped up to the table and positioned herself between Sam’s legs and wrapped her arms around her.

Sam wept in Janet’s embrace for a long time. Janet felt a lot of relief and pain, and let go of her pain as well. The two women would heal their wounds. They hoped Cassie would. But that may take more time.

Jack and Daniel chose that minute to knock on the door and walk in. Jack was first, and saw the two women embracing and crying. 

“It’s OK,” Janet said, stepping back from Sam and giving her a reassuring look, “we are done.”

Janet wiped her face and walked to the counter to get Sam some tissues.

“Sir, she will recover. I’m going to take her home with me tonight. The three of us have a lot to talk about,” Janet said.

Jack and Daniel knew about the falling out between Sam, Janet, and Cassie. They understood. Jack looked at Sam.

“You OK?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. I will be fine. Thank you,” she whispered back to him. She gave a small smile to him, then looked at Daniel.

“Thank you. You probably saved my life. Again.”

“I’m just glad you are back with us, Sam. I’ll see you tomorrow night. Actually, it’s already tomorrow. I’ll see you tonight,” Daniel said with a smile.

All four of them walked out of the SGC and to their respective cars. Janet got Sam inside and straight to the guest room. Cassie was sleeping. As soon as Sam was settled in for the night, Janet went into Cassie’s room.

Janet sat on the side of Cassie’s bed and brushed a finger through her hair. Cassie slowly woke up.

“Mom. Hi. Is everything OK?” she asked quietly.

“Yes, everything is fine,” Janet said gently. “Cassie, Sam was hurt tonight by Pete. I brought her home with me.”

Cassie looked at Janet, a million thoughts going through her mind. Then Cassie started to cry.

“I told her. I knew it,” she said quietly through her tears.

“I know. But she is alive and is going to be OK.” 

“Mom. I’m just glad Aunt Sam is here. Maybe we all can be a family again,” Cassie said with hopeful eyes.

“If that is what you want, I am sure Sam will want that too. Now, get some sleep, OK? All three of us will talk over breakfast,” Janet said.

She leaned down and kissed Cassie on her head. Janet went to her room and got ready for bed. As she laid down, her last thoughts before sleep took her were that she hopes things between Sam and Cassie could be fixed. Knowing both hearts like she does, she had no doubts. It just may take time.


	7. Janet and Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the vast majority of my fics, Janet is not dead. In my heart, she never died. I love exploring the friendship with Janet and Sam. (I even want to write a F/F work about them one day.) This is why Janet is still here in this story. Sam needs her. This hasn't really been proofread. All mistakes are mine. Thank you.

Sam woke up slowly. She listened to her surroundings before opening her eyes. She was in Janet’s guest room. She couldn't hear any noises, so she suspected no one was awake yet. 

She thought over the events of the past week or two. She didn’t marry Pete. Then he tried to kill her. Now she was still moving to Vegas. She had pushed aside her friend because of Pete. And she had hurt Cassie. Of all people, the one person who was the most innocent of all was the one Sam hurt the most. She closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

A few minutes later she heard a toilet flush. It was the bathroom between the guest room and Cassie’s. That meant Cassie was awake. Sam’s emotions were erratic and she felt her body flush with anxiety, and her eyes flooded. She hoped she did not ruin her relationship with Cassie.

Sam heard footsteps padding along the hardwood floor in the hallway. They stopped at her door. She heard her door handle turn, and watched the door crack open. Cassie popped her head in the door and caught Sam’s eyes looking back at her. The tears in Sam’s eyes overflowed and Cassie came one step further into the room.

“You hurt me, Aunt Sam. I told you he was not right for you. I even told you that he’d hurt you one day.”

They stared at each other for a few moments.

“I know. I don’t know if there’s anything I can say to make this better,” Sam whispered, still unable to speak out loud. 

“How about we start with an _I’m sorry, Cassie_ for starters.”

Sam sat up in the bed. She stared at Cassie and motioned for her to come sit on the bed with her. Cassie shook her head ‘no’. 

“Cass, please. I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was doing. I was longing for someone and I thought it was Pete.”

“It was never going to be Pete. Heck, it’s never going to be anyone else, Sam,” Cassie said, getting a bit loud.

Sam averted her eyes, and some tears fell onto her lap.

“I tried to tell you and you wouldn’t listen. You pushed us away and wouldn’t listen to anyone. We tried to tell you,” Cassie said passionately.

“I’m sorry. I was wrong and I don’t know how to fix this,” Sam whispered.

“You know what you can do? You can start again by listening to me. Don’t you know how much I love you? Don’t you know I never forgot that you did not leave me alone in that shaft? I thought we had something special. God, Sam. Why?” Cassie asked. Cassie left Sam alone in the room.

Sam sat with her own thoughts. She laid back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. She put one arm up over her head, bending her elbow around her head. She placed her other hand on her belly. One of her legs dangled off the bed and her foot was flat on the floor. 

She heard the door crack open again and saw Janet poke her head in.

“You OK?” Janet asked softly.

Sam sighed and slowly sat up on the side of the bed, dangling her long legs down to the floor.

“I’ve really messed up,” Sam said. Janet went to sit on the side of the bed with Sam.

“I guess when you are in it, you don’t see what is going on around you.”

Janet took Sam’s hand in hers and looked down at their entwined hands. 

“You have hurt people this year, least of all yourself. I can’t speak for the others, but they still love you, Sam. I know they will want to heal this rift,” Janet said.

“What about you and Cassie?” Sam asked.

“I can’t begin to try to figure out the mind of a teenager. But I’m willing to work to get back to where we were before.”

Sam started to cry again just as the door opened again, and Cassie appeared in the room. She looked tentatively at Sam before moving to the bed to sit on the other side of Sam. Sam looked over to her and put her arm around Cassie.

“I’m sorry, Cass. I really am. I was afraid of being alone and you all suffered because of my fear,” Sam admitted.

“You have _us_ , Aunt Sam,” Cassie replied.

“It’s not the same kind of love I was looking for. I thought I wanted the husband, the family, the house. In the end, you were right. He did hurt me. If Daniel hadn’t come over,” Sam stopped.

“You know what. I don’t think you were really afraid of being alone,” Cassie said, which made Sam turn her teary-eyed face to the young lady beside her.

“Really?” Sam asked.

“No. I think you were afraid that your love for someone else was what you wanted, but didn’t know how to make it work. I think you both threw yourselves into another relationship to try to ignore what is really going on,” Cassie said. 

“What are you talking about, Cass? Me and who?” Sam asked. 

Cassie jumped up from the bed and spun towards Sam and her mom sitting on the bed.

“Oh come on, Sam! You love him! You have loved him for as long as I can remember. And if you can’t see that he loves you, then you are fooling yourself. How can you be so smart, and yet be so dumb? God!” Cassie yelled, waving her hands in the air. 

“Cass,” Janet said warningly. 

“I’m hungry,” and Cassie left the two ladies alone again.

Sam took in a deep breath. Janet still had a hold of her hand and they sat in silence for a few moments before Janet spoke.

“You know, she’s right,” Janet said softly.

“Janet, I can’t. I don’t even have my life together right now. He’s leaving. I’m leaving. I have hurt him.” 

“Nothing has, nor probably will ever be normal with you two. Sam, you two have something special. How you have not gotten together by now is a mystery to me. You are both incredibly attractive people, and you both genuinely care for one another,” Janet said honestly.

“But why now? When we will be so far apart?” Sam whispered.

“Military families are apart all the time. You know that. Maybe this time and space will give you both what you need to figure this out. Because you can’t tell me after all this time that your feelings have changed. I can still see it in your eyes,” Janet said, giving Sam a little smile.

“It’s too late,” Sam whispered sadly.

Sam thought back over her years on SG-1. She thought about General O’Neill, and how close they had become. They had a lot of history, and a lot of close calls. They’d even died a few times and were brought back to life. She did care deeply for him. She thought she may still love him.

“Oh, I don’t know. I think it may be right on time. Come on, let’s go help Cassie make breakfast before she lights the kitchen on fire,” Janet said with a smile.

Janet squeezed her friend’s hand and got up to go to the kitchen to help with breakfast. They both walked into the kitchen and found Cassie standing in front of the refrigerator with the door wide open just staring at the contents. She heard her mom and Sam walk into the kitchen. She turned to face them.

Cassie’s eyes caught Sam’s, and an immediate look of understanding and love passed between the two. Cassie walked up to Sam and grabbed her in a tight embrace. Sam was caught off guard, but a few seconds later, she returned the embrace and held on to Cassie like she was her own daughter.

“I love you, Aunt Sam. Don’t hurt me again,” Cassie whispered to Sam.

“I won’t. And I love you, too. Now, how about we get some food made?” Sam said softly, pulling back and smiling at Cassie. Sam kissed Cassie’s forehead, then moved to the counter to start the coffee. Janet and Sam cooked while Cassie supervised them.

The rest of breakfast went on like the three of them never were estranged. They laughed and caught up on their lives. As Cassie reached across the table for some more bacon, she caught Sam’s eye.

“Hey, why don’t we all go out to dinner tonight?” Cassie asked.

Sam looked at Janet, then back to Cassie.

“I, uh, can’t tonight, Cass. I have our last team night at General O’Neill’s tonight.”

Cassie got a huge smile on her face.

“Perfect,” Cassie said with a mischievous look on her face.

“Cass, come on,” Sam said, with a little blush forming on her cheeks and chest. “It’s not like that.”

“But now it can be,” Cassie said, looking at her mother.

Janet smiled at Cassie then looked at Sam. Sam was still flushed with color and was obviously thinking of what Cassie said.

“But, I need to find who I am again. Pete took a lot from me. I’m moving to Vegas in a few weeks.”

“It’s not like he can’t visit, or you can’t visit him. Oh, by the way. I was accepted to UNLV,” Cassie said with a huge smile.

“That’s great, Cass! Congratulations! Will you be living on campus?” Sam said in her whispered, hoarse voice. She coughed a little at her excitement. 

Cassie looked at her mom. Janet shook her head affirmatively. 

“Ya, for now. I mean, mom told me you have to fly to work. So we can still see each other on weekends, right? Or maybe I can come live with you?”

Sam looked at Janet and smiled.

“Subtle, Cass. Let me think about it, OK? I’d love to have you stay with me, but if Uncle Jack does come to visit,” Sam stopped talking and really turned red now. Cassie took full advantage of the lack of words from Sam.

“I knew it! I knew it! See mom! She does love him!”

“Oh my god, what have I done? We’ve created a monster here,” Sam said jokingly.

Janet, Cassie, and Sam spent the rest of breakfast making more jokes, and making up stories of how Sam and Jack could be together. It seems any rift Sam created in the past was being healed. 

All three of them went grocery shopping. When they got back to Janet’s, Sam helped them put the food away. They had sandwiches and chips for lunch, then Sam had to go home to get ready for team night. She had a lot to think about. 

When she got home, she called her friend Julia, who was the Commanding Officer of Minot Air Force Base. Sam’s career went pilot, Julia’s career went missile. She and Julia caught up on life for a while. 

Julia invited her to visit her and her family before she moved to Vegas. Sam didn’t realize Julia had two small children. She was happy for Julia and excited to meet her family. Sam also realized she had an ache in her heart upon hearing that news. 

She was told she probably could never have children of her own. Even if Pete had been the man of her dreams, she may never be able to get pregnant. And now she was running out of time to even try. 

Sam planned on renting a Goldwing and making the round trip ride to Minot in about 2 weeks. The trip would give her plenty of time to think.

She did still love Jack. That hadn’t changed over time. But she was not ready to get back into another relationship, was she? She and Jack have been in some sort of relationship over the years. An unspoken one. A relationship that could never be. Until now. 

Would he even still want her?


	8. Team Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam joins the guys for Team Night.
> 
> HUGE Mahalo to GWhite for her help on this chapter. I almost gave up on it.

Sam got home from Janet’s feeling a lot lighter and a lot happier about her friends. She was still particularly confounded by Cassie’s intuition into her life. It humbled Sam to know that after all these years, Cassie could still see right through her. 

Janet and Cassie knew the reasons why Sam tried a relationship with Pete. They didn’t like the reasons, and wished it had been different. They knew how Sam felt deep down about General O’Neill. And now they got Sam into thinking that maybe something with the General could actually happen.

“Well first, I need to stop calling him General. Uh-uh. Nope. Can’t do that. Sam. What are you thinking?” She admonished herself. She didn’t know how he felt. He probably didn’t feel the same way anymore. Why were things always so complicated with him?

She called Rocky Mountain Cycle Plaza about test riding a Honda Goldwing motorcycle. Even if she had her Indian with her now, there’s no way that a 440cc bobber-style bike with a peanut tank could go cross country. Her butt would fall off, she had no storage, and she’d have to stop for gas every hour or less. She needed a touring bike. 

The 2005 Goldwing had an 1832cc engine. It had a six cylinder, water cooled engine with almost 120 horses inside. It could go 0-60 in just over 4 seconds. And it had a 6 gallon (almost 25 litre) engine. Perfect for cross country rides. She would be able to go a few hours before needing gas. 

She arranged to go to the bike store the afternoon of Team Night at General O’Neill’s. She went in and test rode the bike. Her long legs were perfect for this bike. She wouldn’t need platform boots, or have the bike lowered. The seat was nothing short of perfection. It felt like a pillow for her bum. Her hard, leather seat on the Indian doesn’t even compare. The hum of the engine wasn’t grumbly like her Indian or a Harley. But the bike packed a punch in performance.

The bike handled like a dream. Turning was simple, as the center of gravity was right below the driver. The suspension felt like a car. Technically, as an in-line 6 cylinder, it was basically a car on two wheels. The speed was hidden behind a comfortable ride. She reached 90 before the store employee rode up next to her to tell her to slow down. She smiled at him and nodded. 

The bike even had a reverse. She’d need that. She was strong, but the bike still weighed in at almost half a ton. The bike had a radio, and a million other buttons that she’d probably never learn. The trunk and side bags would be large enough to hold her things for a long trip. If she needed to bring more stuff than could fit in the compartments, she could bungee a bag or a suitcase to the passenger seat if she had to. No one would ride on the back of her bike anyways. 

After the test ride, they discussed prices for renting a bike for two weeks. The price came to more money than she imagined it would. The price to rent amounted to a decent down payment on a purchase of a bike. So Sam did the only thing she could think of. She bought another motorcycle.

...

Sam called Janet and Cassie to bring her helmet and jacket to the dealership. Cassie would drive Sam’s car home for her. Cassie was ogling all over Sam’s new bike. Even Janet was smiling at Sam and her new purchase.

“Sam, can I ride with you on the bike?” Cassie asked excitedly. 

“Then how is my car getting home?” Sam asked with a smile.

“Oh. Right. Another time?” Cassie asked.

“I suppose I could practice with you on the back. I’ve never rode with a passenger before,” Sam admitted.

“Then maybe never mind. I don’t want to be tested on that way,” Cassie said in jest.

“You know what this means, right?” Janet said suspiciously.

“Do I want to know?” Sam asked with a smile.

“It means you and the General can go on long rides now,” Janet said, giving Sam a fake punch to the arm.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but no one gets on the back of my bike. Once a front seater, always a front seater,” Sam said with a touch of laughter in her voice. 

“Perhaps you can just both go for a ride side by side or whatever that’s called.”

“Staggered formation,” Sam laughed a little. “And I suppose we could, if it were another place and time,” Sam said smiling. Janet just rolled her eyes at her friend.

Sam put on her helmet and jacket. Sam pulled out first, followed by Cassie and Janet. They followed Sam home.

Sam put the bike in her now-cleaned-out garage. She took the keys from Cassie and thanked them both. It was almost time for Sam to go to General O’Neill’s for the last Team Night.

“I think you should ride over, Aunt Sam. That would be hot,” Cassie said.

Janet and Sam both gave Cassie a look, then all three of them laughed. 

“It’s so good to have you back in my life,” Sam said. “I love you both.”

“We love you, too, Sam. Come on, Cass. Let’s get moving. Have fun tonight. And call me before you take off to Minot,” Janet said.

“I will. Thanks again. Both of you. I appreciate the help.”

They all took turns hugging each other, then Cassie and Janet left, leaving Sam to get ready for the night. On the one hand, if she rode, it could be fun to see the guy’s reaction. But if she drove, she could do her hair a little more. 

“No. Stop it, Sam. This isn’t a date, it’s just Team Night. They have all seen your helmet hair.”

Ripples of anticipation flooded her body. She decided to ride over to the General’s house.

…

The Goldwing had plenty of space to put groceries in. She stopped at the store to get Sprite for Teal’c, and some Diet Coke for her. She also picked up a 6-pack of Guinness in bottles, and a pack of Guinness in the cans with the nitrogen widget. She’d like to try one with the widget. 

She was running a little late. She was usually the last one to arrive on Team Nights, and the last one to leave. She thought back to the last Team Night she’d been to. It was before the incident on the Prometheus. 

She remembered taking the trash out as they were cleaning up. Daniel and Teal’c left as she was coming back into the house. The three of them hugged and Sam went inside to get her jacket and keys. The General, still a Colonel at the time, watched her walk back in, and they locked eyes for a moment. 

She watched his eyes follow her as she grabbed her things. She felt him watch her as she moved her hand to reach for her jacket. His hand went out at the same time, and his fingers grazed the back of her hand. She froze. She was looking at their hands. He did not move his hand from hers.

They stood there for what seemed an eternity before he took his other hand and placed it gently on her chin. He caressed her cheek with his thumb before raising her chin to capture her eyes. She began trembling under his touch and his gaze. She looked into his eyes.

“Sam,” he whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat, and she got tears in her eye. She reached around him, and grabbed a hold of her jacket.

“Thank you, sir. I had a good time tonight,” she said softly. Then she turned around and left his house to go home. She cried herself to sleep that night.

They never talked about that moment again. Then the Prometheus happened. When she was trying to wake up, she called his name. She said “Jack”. His reaction felt insensitive to her. It was then she knew that he no longer cared for her the way she cared for him.

Soon after, her brother set her up with Pete. She tried to make it work. She thought that is what she wanted. Or did she? She thought that was what the General wanted for her. Or did he? The whole thing was so confusing to her.

She had a little bit of time to think on her ride over to the General’s. She felt so inadequate. So unworthy of anything right now. Her trip to Minot may just be what she needs. 

She would stop back at the dealership to have them install a handlebar-mounted GPS. The feedback on the Goldwing GPS with this 2005 model was not good. They were not accurate, they were slow, and right now Honda did not have a patch for it. The mounted Garmin would be best for her long journey. 

Sam realized her mind was all over the place as she pulled into the General’s driveway. She was getting nervous. She’s been here many times over the years. Why is she so nervous about this one? It’s just Daniel, Teal’c, and The General. 

The General. Jack. The General. 

“Come on, Sam. Pull yourself together.”

She turned the bike off and got it up on the center kickstand. She got the groceries out of the trunk and put her helmet in the trunk of the bike. She heard the guys out back, so she walked around the side of the driveway to the back deck of The General’s home. 

She saw her three guys out back. The General was burning some sort of meat on the grill, and was dousing it with beer. Daniel and Teal’c were sitting and observing. They hadn’t noticed her yet so she decided to say hi.

“Hey, guys, I’m here. Sorry I am late.” 

Daniel stood up and went to help her with the items in her hands. 

“Hi Sam. Good to see you,” Daniel said. 

“ColonelCarter, it is good to see you as well,” Teal’c said, at the same time she heard, “Hey, Carter. Welcome,” from The General. He noticed she was wearing her leather riding jacket.

“I’ll help you with this in the kitchen,” Daniel said.

“Hey, Carter. Did you ride over?” The General asked.

“Um, yes sir. I actually got a new bike,” she said with a grin. Teal’c’s eyebrows shot up, Daniel’s eyes got wide, and The General gave her his infamous smirk. The three guys spoke pretty much at the same time.

“I want to see it,” “No kidding?” “ColonelCarter, which motorbike did you purchase?”

“Hey, OK. Let me get this in the fridge and we can all go look at my bike,” she said with a smile and a laugh.

Jack watched her as she walked into his house. He has missed that smile on her. 

She and Daniel came back outside. Jack had turned off the grill and covered the meat. The four of them walked out to check out Sam’s new bike.

Sam trailed behind them and she heard Daniel and Jack making comments about it. Teal’c remained stoic as ever, but he raised his eyebrow at her, and she swore she saw him smile.

“I love the metallic silver, Sam. That’s a big bike,” Daniel said.

“Ya, well, if I am going to go across some of the country, I need a bike capable and comfortable. You know me and my gadgets and doohickeys. This bike has some doohickeys,” she said with a smile.

“It’s got trunk space, a huge gas tank, inline 6, and the best? A reverse!” she said proudly.

“Nice, Carter,” Jack said. A million thoughts were going through his mind. He had no idea she was taking a trip. He wanted to ask, but thought better of it with the guys around. And in reality, it was none of his business. 

“I would like to learn to ride the Earth motorbikes one day,” Teal’c said.

“Anytime, Teal’c. I can help teach you how,” Sam said with a huge smile.

Jack actually got envious of that smile she gave to Teal’c. He wanted to be the subject of her smiles again. 

“OK, so. Who is hungry?” Jack asked.

They all spoke at the same time, and they all smiled at each other when they realized how in sync they were again. Sam averted her eyes as she walked back to the deck. She ran inside to get everyone something to drink. The food and accessories were already outside on the table. All four of them sat down to eat.

The conversation flowed naturally. It was like the past year never happened. Sam was laughing and joking with everyone again, even The General. As they got done eating, none of them moved from their seats other than to get move beverages for each other. They sat outside in the cooling night air enjoying the company of the team again.

Daniel and Teal’c noticed the numerous times that Jack would sit and stare at Sam, trying to be covert about it. They saw how many times Sam averted her gaze away from Jack. Even Daniel, who could be rather obtuse at times, could tell the two of them were still running from each other and they both really just needed to talk. 

Daniel got up and went to the restroom. While he was inside, he faked a phone call from the SGC. He walked back outside to give them all the ‘bad news.’

“Um, that was the watch officer. Teal’c, they got a message from Rya’c. He has news for you and did not want someone to relay the message. He wants to give it straight to you,” Daniel said.

“O’Neill, ColonelCarter, I must attend to my son. Please forgive me, but I must leave at once,” Teal’c said as he stood up from the table. 

Jack could sense the subterfuge, but didn’t make a comment. Rya’c very well could have dialed in. It’s just that Daniel’s timing was impeccable. 

Sam got nervous at the thought of being alone with The General. Nervous, but also excited. She took in a deep breath.

“Hey, before you two take off I have a proposition for all of you.” 

Jack watched the three of them turn towards him.

“I’m heading up to the cabin next weekend. How would you all like to join me?” he asked, but looking directly at Sam.

Daniel and Teal’c gave him immediate ‘yes’ answers. Sam looked down and worried her hands in front of her. The three men looked at her and waited for her answer.

“Sir, I can’t. I’m planning a ride to visit my friend in Minot. But the three of you have fun. Really,” she said, looking directly at Jack for the first time tonight.

Daniel and Teal’c looked at Jack. Jack stared back at Sam, then tapped his knuckles on the table as he stood up.

“That’s OK, Carter. Maybe some other time?” he asked.

“Yes, sir. Of course.”

Sam stood to say good night to Daniel and Teal’c. Jack moved to walk behind Daniel and Teal’c as they started to walk to the car. Jack brushed by Sam and gently touched her arm.

“Stay. Please,” he whispered to her. He looked intently at her with a million questions in his eyes. 

She looked at him with a million more questions. She shook her head affirmatively, then hugged Daniel and Teal’c. She went back to the table to start clearing it as Jack walked the guys out. He returned to find her not out on the deck. He wondered if she had snuck through the house and went out the front door to go home.

Then he heard noise in the kitchen. He took in a deep breath and went inside. He found her in the kitchen emptying plates and rinsing dishes for the dishwasher.

“Hey,” he said. “You don’t have to do that. I can get it tomorrow,” he said.

“Sorry, sir. Old habit,” she said, giving her hands a final wash.

“Also, you can stop calling me ‘sir’,” he said with a smile.

“I don’t know if I can do that, sir,” she stopped and laughed a little. “See?” They both laughed.

“I thought maybe we could talk?” he asked.

She froze. 

“Why? I mean. About what?” she asked nervously.

“I don’t know, Carter. Let’s start with how are you doing?”

He smiled at her. She stiffened as she was trying to come up with an answer. She stood back in his kitchen and put her back against the counter by the sink. 

“Honestly?” she asked him. She waited for him to answer. He only shook his head.

“I don’t know. I don’t know how I'm supposed to feel,” she said.

He took a step closer to her. She stiffened and moved her feet into a more defensive stance. He noticed. He taught her most of what she knows in self defense.

“Carter. I’m not going to hurt you,” he said.

She looked at him and tried to form words. She knew he’d never hurt her like Pete did. And truth be told, her decision with Pete was why they were in this situation. She was the one who put it in the room over four years ago. This was all on her, and the fact that The General was still here wanting to talk to her spoke volumes of what they actually had between them.

“I know. Not like him. I know,” she said softly, not looking away.

He gave her a small smile, and took one more step towards her.

“Jack,” she said quietly, waiting to see his face meet hers again. “I’m sorry. I am so sorry. I owe you a talk, but I just need more time.”

“Hey. C’mere,” he said, and opened his arms to offer her one of his infamous hugs. 

She was hesitant at first, but easily slid into his embrace. They held each other for a long time. Their bodies fit together like perfect puzzle pieces. He held her tight, and she held him back. He could feel her take a few deep inhales. Then she let go.

“Alright. I need to go,” she said almost in a whisper, looking up into his eyes. 

He brushed a few strands of hair up and away from her eyes, then let his hand rest on her cheek. He caressed her cheek with his thumb, and briefly touched her nose with his finger.

“We will talk soon,” she promised.

“Yes, we will,” he said.

He walked her out to her bike and watched her take off into the night, not knowing that their conversation may come quicker than he ever imagined.


	9. The Bike Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes off on her much needed trip for some solid girl time. Can her friend help her find herself again?

Sam got home from Team Night and put the bike in the garage. She locked the garage, and went inside. She put her helmet on the couch, and draped her jacket over the chair along her kitchen island. She went to the fridge and took out a Diet Coke. She sat at the island and thought over the last few weeks of her life.

Now that Pete had been arrested, she was sleeping better at night. She still slept with her gun in her night stand, and she still moved chairs in the backs of her doors to better keep the doors shut. She set the alarm every night, and made sure all cameras were on to record with any movement. She was sleeping more than four hours a night. She was making progress. 

She thought about Jack. She had a really good time tonight. She was glad that the four of them were able to return to some semblance of normal. She would be able to leave for Nevada with a light heart, and peace that she had her friends back.

She finished her drink and threw the can into the recycle bin. Then she went to pack for her trip to Minot. She grabbed her bike gear first. Rain gear, chaps, heated gloves, balaclava, and fleece liner for her jacket. All of that should fit into one of the side pods on the bike. 

Then she packed her regular clothes, two additional pairs of jeans, not including the ones she’d be wearing. Her undergarments, shirts, one sweater, one sweatshirt, pajamas, and socks would fit in a small bag to be put into the other side pod. Toothbrush and toothpaste could fit into her purse to maximize space. Everything else she could think of would get shoved into the side pods or the trunk. 

She took a nice, hot shower. She put on a pair of her comfy pajamas and padded to the kitchen to make a cup of Sleepy Time Tea. While she was waiting for the water to get hot, she looked at a note she scribbled on the side of her refrigerator. It had the phone numbers of the important people in her life. There at the bottom was Daniel’s number. 

Right above that name was Colonel, which had been lined through. She had changed his title to General on the paper. She has no memory of making that change. Her life’s memories seem to have missing sections, or, perhaps, sections she has chosen to forget.

She ran her finger across the word ‘General’ which was written below his prior rank of Colonel. The phone number hasn’t changed. She wanted to call him, but it was getting late. Her water was done, and she made herself a cup of tea. 

“Oh, what the hell. It’s not like I’ve never called him before,” she told herself.

She picked up her phone and called him.

“O’Neill,” he said as he picked up his phone. She could tell from the background noise that he was still awake and watching TV.

“Hi, sir, it’s me,” she said.

“Carter. You OK? And please stop calling me ‘sir’,” he said with a smile.

She let out a small laugh. He heard that laugh, and he wants to be the one to make her laugh like that for the rest of her life.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just wanted to let you know it was nice to be with you and the guys again. I had a great night. Thank you.”

“I’m glad. You are welcome any time, Carter. Even when I have to go be a stiff in DC. You can come visit anytime,” he said, indicating he really wasn’t looking forward to his next gig.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Carter,” he said, drawing out her name with warning in his voice.

“Sorry. This may take a while to adjust,” she said. He could tell she was smiling.

“So. You take off tomorrow?” he asked.

“Um. Yes,” she said, taking a sip of tea. “Around 10 or so. I haven’t seen Julia in well over a decade. And pretty good timing, too,” she said, letting that last part dangle.

“Then I hope this trip is everything you need it to be right now,” he said softly. She loved the sound of his voice, even over the phone.

“Thank you, sir. Jack. Thank you, Jack,” she said, correcting herself. She could hear him let out one of his small laughs he makes when she does something he likes. It made her smile.

“I have to admit. It sounds very nice to hear my name coming from you.”

She could see him making his little grin-smile he makes when he either tries to complement her, or when he teases her. She has missed that cocky grin of his very much.

He imagined her turning thirty shades of red at his comment. He could see her smiling and averting her eyes away and down. She’d never been good at receiving compliments. He hoped he’d be the one to change that.

“I should go. I need to be at the dealer at 0900 for them to install my GPS. Let me know when you are coming out for your first tour of my new work area. Maybe we can, I don’t know, go out to dinner or something,” she said.

She could hear him inhale deeply through the phone. She knew something was coming, so she started to smile already.

“Why, Colonel Samantha Carter. Are you asking me out on a date?” he asked rather loudly and proudly over the phone.

She laughed. Another real laugh. She hasn’t felt this good in a very long time.

“You call it what you want, _Jack_. We will see what it is when I see you.”

“Sam Carter. Now are you flirting with me?” he asked, with a huge smile on his face that he wished she could see.

“Good night, Jack. I’ll have my cell phone with me. Maybe I’ll call you on my journey,” she said, and she wished he could see the big smile on her face. 

“Good night, Sam. Be safe. I’ll be in touch,” he said.

They both hung up the phone feeling light and happy. She finished her tea and put the cup in the sink. She moved slowly to her bedroom and climbed in and snuggled herself in for the night. She closed her eyes and imagined being held by The General. Jack. Held by Jack.

He put the phone down and leaned back against the couch. He laid his head back and brought both hands up to wipe his sleepy eyes. He sat up and turned off the TV. He made his way to his bedroom and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into bed and imagined sleeping all night long with Sam in his arms.

…

The next morning, Sam got up and started her day’s journey. She went to get her GPS installed. They were faster than she thought they’d be. She put in the address of her friend Julia, and started her trip which would take her due North of Colorado Springs. She planned on making the 14 hour trip in two days, which would get her to Minot by Thursday. Plenty of time for a girl’s weekend.

She found a radio station that played classic rock. The speakers were loud and crisp. She smiled as she sang Start Me Up on her way out of town.

…

Her first day was gorgeous. The sun was out, it wasn't too cold, her music was perfect for her ride. She pulled into a small town called Sundance in northeast Wyoming for the night. The town was small, but welcoming. She ate at a local diner, and collapsed when she got back to her room.

The next day she completed her journey to Minot. She stopped for gas inside the city limits and used the time to call Julia. She was still at work, but Julia said she can leave now. She’d meet Sam at her house on base. All Sam had to do is show her ID at the main gate, and show it at the gate entrance to the street her house is on. Nothing else is needed.

Sam noticed she had missed a call. It was from Jack. She smiled when she noticed there was voice mail. She pressed play and put the phone to her ear.

 _’Hey Sam. Just calling to see if you made it. I hope you had a great ride. Talk to you later,_ ’ she heard him say.

She stared at the phone for a few moments before putting it back in the trunk and making her way to Julia’s. He still made her smile. Maybe she would call him back later.

Sam pulled up to Julia’s house. The base housing was pretty standard. The higher your rank, the bigger the house. As Commanding Officer of the base, Julia had the largest of the home models on base.

Julia’s house was at the end of what is often called ‘Officer Row.’ After 9/11, many bases cordoned off the base command staff housing areas, and you could only enter if you lived there, or were invited. Sam was invited, and her name was on the access list. She proceeded to the last house on the street.

She parked the bike and took off her helmet and jacket. She went straight to the door and knocked. Two pairs of eyes opened the door, with a tall man standing behind them.

“Who are you?” the little boy asked.

“I am your mom’s friend, Sam,” she said.

“Mom said you ride a motorcycle,” the girl said.

“I do,” Sam said smiling at both kids. Then she looked up at the man standing behind the kids. “You must be Jeff. I’m Sam,” she said, extending her hand.

“I am. Please come in. Julia is on the phone as always. This is Jonathan and Jessica. Twins,” Jeff said.

“Wow, impressive. How old are you guys?” Sam asked.

“Five,” they said at the same time. Sam was seeing first hand at the way twins have been known to do things and say things at the same time.

Jessica had long, dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Jonathan had shorter, lighter brown hair, and brown eyes. Even as they were fraternal twins, there were similarities in them. Sam smiled at them as she let Jeff walk her into the kitchen.

Julia saw her and waved, and put her pointer finger up indicating she was almost done with her call. Jeff offered Sam something to drink. She accepted the offer of water. Sam walked to the back window of the house. The back deck opened to the playground area of the base elementary school. The school property, and Julia’s backyard, were both fenced in, so the kids on either side of the fences could play without interfering in the CO’s yard. 

She stepped outside onto the deck and took her phone out. No new calls or messages. She turned around and saw Julia was still on the phone. So she took this time to call Jack. She did not know that as she turned around to face the yard that she now had an audience behind her.

“O’Neill,” she heard on the other end.

“Hi, sir, it’s me. I mean, Jack. Let’s try again,” she laughed. “Hi Jack, it’s me,” she said playfully, almost dancing on the back deck. She heard him laugh.

“Carter. I take it you made it OK?”

“I did. I’m at Julia’s right now standing on her back deck looking out at the elementary school on base.”

“Nice. Any troubles on the way?”

“No, sir. No, no problems. It was a fantastic ride. Had a lot of time to think things through,” she told him.

“That’s good.”

They were quiet for a few moments. Sam heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned her head around to see Julia standing in the door frame. She smiled at her friend.

“Um, Jack, I have to go.”

“Ya, ya, of course. Go have fun with your friend. We will talk later.”

“Goodbye, Jack.”

“Goodbye, Carter.” 

They both felt the other smile through the phone. Then they hung up. Sam stood up and faced Julia.

“So. Spill it. Who was that?” Julia asked with an inquisitive smile. She walked over to hug Sam. “Welcome to my home. It’s so good to see you again. Tell me all about him,” Julia continued.

“Oh, that was a friend. Jack,” Sam said with a goofy grin on her face.

“Boyfriend?” Julia asked. They both laughed.

“Julia, I just called off my wedding. I’m not getting involved with someone else. Not now,” Sam said smiling, but then averting her eyes at the end of her sentence. 

“Sam. I’m sorry for what happened. Are you OK?”

“Ya, I think so. After I called you about not getting married, Pete snapped. Then he tried to kill me,” Sam said but was cut off by Julia.

“Jesus Christ, Sam! What happened?” 

Sam explained it all to Julia in painstaking detail. Jeff opened the door to ask about dinner.

“Just order pizza or something. Sam and I have a lot of catching up to do. Honey, can you open us a bottle of wine, please? Pretty please?” Julia asked, with a Cheshire Cat grin on her face. They all laughed and Jeff went to grab the wine.

Julia and Sam stayed up late eating cold pizza and drinking two bottles of wine. Sam cried and vented all her fears, pains, injuries, and heart aches to Julia. Sam talked of how she pushed her friends and team away because of Pete, how he manipulated her, and how she could see her own life disappearing, and not knowing how to get out. She also told Julia that Pete had run a background check on her. 

Sam talked about her failed relationship with Jonas. She mentioned some other creepy guys that may have been interested in her. She mentioned the names Narim, Orlin, and Martouf. Julia figured they were just from other countries. But she kept mentioning Jack.

Julia didn’t ask about who this Jack person was, but every time Sam said his name, her face would light up and she seemed happy. She decided to save those questions for when they were sober. Julia dragged her friend up to the guest room, and got her in bed. She closed the door behind her. Jeff was still awake when Julia went to her bedroom.

“She really needed this. Thank you,” Julia said.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked.

“No. I don’t think so. At least not now. But thank you,” she said before they all went to bed.

…

The next morning, Sam did not wake up until 0900. She rolled her eyes at herself for getting so drunk. She wiped her eyes, wishing she could wipe her headache away. 

She didn’t even remember bringing her bags inside last night, but there they were in her room. She found her toothbrush and opened the door to go to the guest bathroom. She got herself as ready as she could, then went downstairs.

She found Julia in the kitchen with the twins.

“Hey sunshine!” Julia said. The twins greeted her and smiled from their seats at the table.

“Good morning,” Sam said. 

“How about some water and a Goody’s powder?” Julia asked. 

“God, yes, thank you,” Sam said. Sam found the glassware and got herself a glass of water. Julia handed her the Goody’s. Sam downed it quickly and relaxed.

“Thank you. For everything,” Sam said.

“Of course. You know we’re not done,”Julia said with a sly smile.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked.

“You are going to tell me all about the mysterious man named Jack,” Julia announced matter-of-factly.

Sam rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend before grabbing some bacon off the plate on the counter. Sam glanced over at the twins. They were arguing over who made better breakfast, their mom or their dad.

“Where’s Jeff?” Sam asked.

“At work. I’m on leave,” Julia said with a smile. “I have to run the kids to daycare, then it’s just you and me.”

“Cool. Thanks. I’ll go up and shower while you attend to the kids. I’ll hang out and wait for you,” Sam said.

“Alright. Come on, kids. Move it!” Julia said.

…

Julia came back thirty minutes later and found Sam back on the deck. Her hair was still damp from the shower. Julia grabbed them both some water, and she went out back to sit with Sam.

“Alright. Spill it. Who is Jack, and why does he have you all over the place?” 

Sam took the water from her friend and gave her a half smile. She watched Julia sit beside her. They both stared out at the back yard.

“It’s complicated,” Sam said.

“Obviously. How about you start at the beginning. I know you didn’t come all this way just to vent to me about Pete. What’s really going on?”

Sam inhaled deeply and stared at her water glass.

“He was my boss for the past eight years. My team leader, second in command of the base. He just made Brigadier and is heading to DC.”

“Ah. That’s why you tried with Pete. You couldn’t have Jack, so you found a replacement. No wonder you couldn’t go through with the wedding. Pete does sound like a total douche, though. I’m glad you are out of that mess.” 

Sam stared at her friend. Was she really that transparent?”

“Um. Replacement? Sort of? I guess. Am I that obvious?” Sam asked.

“Ya. You are. If he’s going to DC, then what’s the problem?”

“Pretty much everything I told you last night. I am, I was confused about who I am. I don’t want to feel obligated to say yes to everything again,” Sam admitted.

“Sam, not all men are like that piece of shit. You will get your confidence back. You will get your control back. You will get _you_ back.”

Sam looked at Julia and smiled. Then looked back out to the back yard. 

“Do you know your face lights up and you smile every time you say Jack’s name?”

“I do not,” Sam said smiling.

“Yes. You do. You did it now just thinking of him.” Both of them laughed a little. Sam was so obvious to Julia.

Sam talked more about what she could with Julia. She opened her heart more than she has ever in recent history. She felt some of her pain and shame from Pete start to disappear. 

She talked about Jack, and how he has always been there for her. She told Julia about the time when she had a massive concussion. She told her of the hallucinations, and Jack was one of the people who came to her to keep her awake and alive. She talked of team nights and hanging out. She couldn’t stop talking about Jack right now. 

“He’s tall, just a little taller than me. His hair is going grey. And his eyes. Julia, he talks to me with his eyes. For someone trained in Special Ops and knows how to kill with a flip of the wrist, he is also kind, gentle, and sincere, and I know I’m safe with him. And it’s not just because he has my six out there,” she said, indicating with her finger meaning on a mission, “but because he cares about me. He cares about all of us.”

Then she paused. Julia was looking right at her. Sam had a smile on her face and a sparkle in her eyes.

“You love him,” Julia said.

“What, me? No. I don’t. Not him. No way.”

“Sam stop. You are so in love with him. If I can see it, know that I’m not the only one.”

Julia looked at Sam and put her hand on her forearm.

“Hey. Why are you hanging out with me when you could be with him?” she asked softly.

“He’s not home. He’s at his cabin in Minnesota with the other two guys on the team,” Sam replied, looking down at the empty glass in her hands.

“Minnesota? Where in Minnesota? Sam, that’s a neighboring state. It’s a four and a half hour drive to Fargo on the border.”

“I didn’t realize we were that close,” Sam said, blushing.

“See. Right there. You were thinking about him.”

Julia finished her water and turned in her seat to face Sam. 

“Sam, sometimes life doesn’t give you second chances. You dealt with the situation with Pete the best you could. That chapter in your life is over. The very fact that Jack is still talking to you and gave you a hug before you came here pretty much says it all.”

“I need more time. I can’t just jump in bed with him.”

“Who said anything about sex? There’s way more to a relationship than sex. Sam, if he truly loves you, he will respect your choice. Why don’t you just go to him. If the other two guys are there, the equation of sex is sort of out the window anyways,” Julia said with a smile.

Sam looked at her and thought about what she was saying. The guys at the cabin would be like chaperones. And she could sleep on the couch or on the top bunk.

“You think?” Sam asked.

“If he loves you, he will respect you. Plus, no General is going to risk his career or yours over sex. You both are old enough to know how to get it if you need it.”

Sam laughed. Julia thought she still looked the same as she did ten years ago.

“I do owe him the rest of our conversation,” Sam said.

“Let’s put in his address and see how far away he is,” Julia said.

They walked over to Julia’s computer. They brought up MapQuest and put in the address to Jack’s cabin. She had it stored in her email just in case she ever decided to join them. MapQuest said it would take about seven and a half hours, round it up to 8, for Sam to ride there.

“You could literally be there today, if you wanted,” Julia said, bumping Sam on the shoulder. 

Sam just sat and stared at the screen.

“Don’t think about it. Just go. Next time you come visit me, bring him with you,” Julia said quietly.

“You’re OK with me leaving? I just got here.”

“Second chances don’t come often. Take it now, while you can. Jeff and I will be here for two more years,” she said with a smile.

“Alright. Here’s to second chances,” Sam said.

Sam ran upstairs to grab her things and packed it all back up in the bike. She hugged her friend tight and thanked her for everything. Julia would explain it all to Jeff when he got home. Sam put her jacket and helmet on, and backed out of the driveway.

She thanked Julia again and waved as she pulled away. Sam started her journey to what may be her second chance.


	10. The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam rolls into Silver Creek. The course of her life could be changing. For the better.

Sam rode in two hour blocks on her way to Jack’s cabin. She stopped for gas and food, as well as to stretch her legs and back. Her mind was racing through all sorts of scenarios of what would happen when she finally got there. 

What would the guys say? Would Daniel and Teal’c leave? Would Jack give Sam his bed and he’d sleep on the couch? What if their descriptions of the cabin were wrong and there weren’t enough beds in the guest room? Would Jack try to kiss her?

She had eight total hours of being inside her own thoughts. She had two more hours to go until she got to the cabin. She wasn’t paying attention to the weather. She saw a raindrop splat against her face shield. She looked up and saw some ominous clouds up ahead. She decided to pull over under the next overpass to get her rain gear out. 

…

The guys started to bring in the chairs and fishing poles from the small dock by the pond. The rain was coming in faster than they thought. They didn’t see lightning or hear thunder, so maybe this would just be a fast moving rain storm. 

Daniel started to close the windows in the cabin. He left open the sliding glass door that led to the large deck out back, and pulled the screen door closed. This way they’d still get some air movement inside. 

No grilling for dinner. Teal’c turned the oven on and waited for it to warm up before putting the first of two frozen pizzas in for dinner. They were already out of beer, so Jack made a trip into town to get more beer and soda.

…

Sam pulled into the small town of Silver Creek around 8 PM, just as her GPS stopped working. Too much cloud cover to get enough signal to continue. She pulled into a parking lot of a small diner. She quickly grabbed her purse out of the trunk, and ran inside, helmet still on.

The host inside stared at her until she took her helmet off. She was dripping wet, but thankfully only her boots and lower edge of her jeans got wet. The rain gear did its job.

“I’m so sorry. I got caught in the storm, and my GPS stopped working. I’d love to have dinner, but I’m dripping all over your floor,” Sam said.

The older gentleman looked at her with a gentle smile. He motioned her closer to him.

“Here, you can hang your gear here. It’s normally for winter coats, but it will work for rain gear. When you are done, please seat yourself anywhere you like. How about a hot cup of coffee?” he asked her.

“Um, how about tea?” Sam replied.

“Sure thing. Be right back with your server,” he said kindly.

Sam was taken aback by his kindness. She found a small open table by the window. This way she could watch the rain and continue the short ride to Jack’s cabin when she was finished. She kept her jacket on to help her warm up a little. Her server came with her tea. Sam ordered a burger and fries.

…

Jack got done at the grocery store and started his way back to the cabin. On his way past the diner, he saw a grey motorcycle parked up front in the parking lot. It looked exactly like Sam’s. 

“There is no way,” he thought out loud. But, just in case, he pulled his truck in behind the bike.

Sure enough, there were Colorado temporary plates on the bike. He smiled, but then worried about her getting caught in the storm. He found an open parking spot, then called Daniel to let him know he’d be a little longer. Daniel smiled when Jack said Sam was in town.

…

While Sam waited for her food, she took out the paperback book she packed in her purse. She was reading it when she heard the gentleman up front yell out, “Jack! Welcome back. Nice to see you again.”

Sam turned her face towards the door and met Jack’s gaze. She smiled and stood up and started to walk towards him.

“Hey Harold. Nice to see you too,” Jack replied.

“What brings you in?” Harold asked.

“Actually, I am here for the young lady walking towards us now,” Jack said with a smile.

“Well, please join her then. Want anything to drink?”

“Nah, I’m good. Thanks, Harold.”

Sam walked up to Jack with a big smile on her face.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey back. So. Surprise!” she said, lifting her hands up and smiling with a surprised look on her face.

“Surprise, indeed. What are you doing here?” he asked.

She motioned for them to return to her table. She explained how she got caught in the rain and the GPS stopped working. She was going to finish the ride to his cabin after she ate and the rain stopped.

“OK. But that doesn’t tell me why you are here,” he said, staring into her eyes.

Her food was delivered with two glasses of water. He took one of the glasses and drank from it, not taking his eyes off of her.

“Um. Well, I was talking with Julia and we got drunk. Very drunk.”

She looked at his face, then down to his hands, then inhaled.

“I think you know why I am here,” she said softly, lifting her eyes back to his.

She picked up her burger and began to eat. He stole fries from her plate, which got him a smile in return. The diner was not busy, just a few people seeking shelter from the rain. He watched her finish her burger, then they both shared the remainder of the fries. He didn’t try to talk until she was all finished. 

“Carter. I have a bad track record when it comes to this stuff,” he said quietly, motioning between them. “Why did you come all this way, in the rain?”

She looked at him and he watched her fidget in her seat. He watched her face start to blush. He watched her breathing increase slightly. All signs of how nervous she was.

She looked at him and leaned back in her chair. She wiped her hands with the napkin, and took a sip of her water. Then she looked right at him.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, not taking her eyes from him.

“For what?” he asked quietly.

She crossed her arms in front of her, and moved her hips around in the chair and brought one leg up and crossed it over the other leg. A protective move, he thought.

“For all of it,” she said softly. “For Pete. For keeping it in the room. For not trusting you enough,” she said, her eyes glazing over. “I never meant to hurt you,” she said soft enough that he almost didn’t hear her. 

She couldn’t take her eyes from his. He watched her eyes change from defensive to open and honest. He could see the hurt in her eyes. He wanted her more than anything he has wanted in a long time. Now that she has made this effort, he will wait as long as he needs for her. 

He gave her a small smile. He reached across the table and motioned for her to unfurl her arms and give him her hand. 

“Sam,” he said, reaching for her hand. 

She looked at him questioningly for a moment before leaning forward in her chair and undoing her arms. She slowly reached one arm over the table and took his hand in hers.

“Look at me,” he gently said. She slowly raised her eyes. 

“There is nothing to forgive,” he said, caressing her hand softly. They stared at each other for a few moments.

“Jack, I,” Sam said softly.

“I’m serious,” he gently said. A few more moments passed between them before he broke their trance and smiled at her.

“Hey. C’mon,” he said, motioning his head towards the entrance. “I can ask Harold if we can leave the bike here. The road to the cabin is full of potholes. Might not be good to ride it at night when it’s wet,” he said.

She shook her head yes, as a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped her face and gathered herself together. She stood up and grabbed her purse and helmet. 

“I’ll, uh, just need to grab my bags out of the bike,” she said, handing Jack a $20 to pay for her dinner. “I’ll meet you out front,” she said. 

She thanked Harold on her way out, and he gave her a big smile. When she got outside, she noticed the rain had quieted to a soft mist. She took her rain gear and shook any residual rain off of it outside. She got her things from her bike, and met Jack back up front of the diner. He took her helmet and rain gear and they walked to the truck in silence.

They put her stuff into the back of the cab and he shut the door. They were standing in front of each other. She fell into his embrace and held him tight. A few tears started again as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and held her head to him. They stood together a long time, neither wanting to let go. Jack felt her shiver. 

“C’mon. Let’s get you to the cabin and warmed up again,” he whispered in her ear. 

He felt her shake her head, then felt her arms let go. She climbed into the passenger side, and he drove them to his cabin.

…

They pulled up to his cabin and saw the porch light was on. She could see some of the outside of the cabin, but not all of it. She couldn’t wait to see it in the light of day.

She got out of the truck and went to open the door behind her to get her stuff out. Jack quickly moved around the truck to her side.

“Here, let me help,” he said.

She took in her purse, rain gear, and helmet. Jack grabbed her bags. She tried to look around as she walked towards the door, but it was really dark out. She could only see where the light touched things. The guys were right. It was like stepping back in time up here.

Jack opened the front door for her. The first person she saw was Teal’c. He stood up and she gave him a huge smile.

“Hi, Teal’c. I finally made it,” she said with a big smile.

“Indeed,” he replied, and nodded his head at her. 

“You can hang your gear here by the door,” Jack said, pointing to the coat hanger along the wall by the door. “You can take my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch.”

She gave him a strange look before Daniel came out from the guest room to say hi. Daniel had already changed into his pajamas. He gave her a huge hug and asked if they needed help.

“I think we got it all, thank you,” she said to Daniel.

Jack walked her bags into his room. He poked his head back out the door and called her into his bedroom. She looked nervously at Teal’c and Daniel as she walked inside with Jack.

“The bed has only been slept in one night. Do you want me to change the sheets?” he asked.

“Um, no, you don’t have to do that for me,” she said. She noticed she was a little nervous being in here with him. 

“OK, the bathroom is in there,” he pointed to the door, “towels are in the closet over there. If the door is closed, none of us will come in here unless you tell us it’s OK. We’ll be up for a while longer. We’d love for you to join us, but if you are tired, just go to sleep,” he said, starting to walk to the door.

“Jack,” she said, and gently grabbed his arm.

He turned to face her. An immediate flash of desire went through them both. Her breath caught before she could speak. He looked in her eyes. His hand went up to touch her face. Her hand remained on his arm. 

“Thank you,” she whispered. 

“Always,” he whispered back, then walked out and shut the door behind him.

…

Sam took a hot shower, then went into the bedroom to change into her pajamas. She had brought Air Force sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in. She put her bra back on because she’s never been without one in front of the guys. 

She sat on Jack’s bed and thought over the past week. So many changes in her life had happened. And yet now that she was here, she found a sense of belonging. She felt comfortable, safe, and loved.

She put on her thick, fluffy socks and gathered her things from the bathroom. She hung her towel to dry, and folded her dirty clothes and put them inside one of the bags with the rest of the dirty ones. She looked around the room.

Jack had photos of Sara and Charlie on the dresser. She picked it up and looked at his boy. She cannot imagine the hurt from that loss. She had lost a parent early in her life. But she could not imagine the pain of losing a child. She smiled at Charlie and put the picture back down. Jack also had a picture of US Military planes from World War II hanging on one of the walls. 

The furniture was dated, but very well taken care of. All of the furniture was wood. She imagined it has been in the family for a very long time. She sat on the mattress and could tell it was relatively new. She had a flash of her laying in the bed with Jack. She shook her head and stood up quickly to go out to see what the guys were up to.

The door to Jack’s bedroom opened up to the living room. The guys were not there. She took some time to look around. There was a bookshelf with books and games against a wall. There was a wood stove with a couch facing it. There was a table and chairs, a desk, and a television.

She walked into the kitchen and could start to hear voices. She found them out back on the deck. She stood at the door listening to them until Teal’c turned to her. She figured he probably had some sixth sense and could feel her presence. 

“ColonelCarter, please join us,” he said. 

Jack turned and saw her and stood up.

“Hey, come on out. Can I get you anything to drink?” he asked. 

“What time is it?” she asked.

“After midnight,” Daniel said.

“Just water, please,” she replied to Jack. “But I can get it.”

“Nonsense. Someone has to show you where the glasses are,” Jack said with a smirk. She smiled back at him. She also noticed that Teal’c and Daniel looked at each other and gave each other their version of a smile after watching the exchange between her and Jack. 

Sam and Jack walked into the kitchen. He started to open the cabinet with the glassware when she started talking.

“Sir, this place is great. I’m glad I finally came up here,” she said.

He turned to her and put the glass on the counter. He stepped up directly in front of her and looked at her with his dark, meaningful eyes. 

“I’m glad you are here too, but what am I going to have to do to stop you from calling me ‘sir’,” he said very low and grumbly.

He took her breath away. She stared at him and she felt her resolve melting. She wanted nothing more than to feel his mouth on hers. 

“I don’t know. Just an old habit, I guess. I’ll work on that,” she said almost in a whisper. 

He put his hand back on her cheek, and ran his fingers through her hair at the back of her head. He put his other hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him. She reached up with one of her hands and began caressing the back of his head with her nails. 

“Maybe this will help me forget to call you sir,” she said, as she gently pulled his head towards her and grazed his lips with hers. 

His world collapsed inside his head. He could feel or sense nothing more than her soft, gentle lips on his. In all of his dreams he has had about her, nothing compared to the feeling of her against him. If he was dreaming now, he didn’t want to wake up.

She felt his fingers curl into her lower back as she touched him with her lips. Then she felt him pull back. He still held her head in his hand, and was looking at her with the same eyes that she saw on the other side of the force shield. 

“Sam, I,” he whispered, then stopped talking.

“I know. We can talk later,” she whispered back, smiling at him with the smile he wants to see every day. She gave him one last quick kiss, then went to the sink and filled her glass with water. She turned and smiled at him, took his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze, then let go, and walked out to join the guys out on the deck.

He watched her as she walked out. He smiled and then shook his head in amazement of what just happened. Sam had kissed him. After all this time. After all they had been through. After all that _she_ had been through, Sam kissed him. He smiled and then joined his friends outside on his deck. He sat down next to Sam.

…

About an hour later, Sam got tired and wanted to go to bed. She smiled at Daniel and Teal’c as she stood up, and said goodnight to them both. She put her hand on Jack’s shoulder, and leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

“Goodnight, Jack,” she said with a smile. 

Then she walked inside and went into his bedroom and closed the door behind her, remembering his statement earlier: ‘ _none of us will come in here unless you tell us it’s OK_ ’. 

Back outside, Jack found Daniel and Teal’c staring at him.

“Jack,” Daniel said, drawing out his name.

“Daniel,” Jack replied.

“What was that?”

“What was what?” Jack feigned confusion.

“DanielJackson, it appears ColonelCarter has made a pass at O’Neill.”

Jack just smiled and looked down at his beer.

“Well. Cheers to new beginnings, then,” Daniel said, lifting his beer bottle up for the other two men to clink.

They all clinked their bottles. Teal’c raised his eyebrow at Jack and nodded his head. Then they all got quiet again. Jack looked at peace with himself, Daniel thought. The three friends spent a few more minutes in silence.

“It’s about time,” Daniel finally said softly.

“Indeed,” Teal’c said in his gruff voice.

Jack smirked at his friend and kicked back the rest of his beer. He put the bottle down on the table and stood up.

“Well, I’m going to turn in. I have to make my bed up. On the couch. Because there is a beautiful woman in my bed,” Jack said with a huge smile.

“Gonna take a little getting used to,” Daniel said.

“I think for me, too,” Jack said quietly. “Hopefully not too long.”

“It will not take long, O’Neill,” Teal’c said, also standing up to go inside. 

All three friends walked inside. Jack walked to the linen closet and got a sheet, blanket, and pillows. As he was walking out to the living room, he saw Daniel pausing at the door to the guest room.

“I’m very happy for you both, Jack. It’s been a long time coming,” he said.

“Thank you. Yes it has. I guess just one day at a time.” 

“Take care of her, Jack. She needs you.” 

Jack stared at his friend before Daniel nodded and turned in for the night.

Jack made his bed on the couch, turned off the lights, and laid down. He felt more at peace now at his cabin than he has since Charlie died. He didn’t buy into that destiny or soul mate mumbo jumbo. But if he did, it would have to be Sam. He closed his eyes and fell asleep thinking of Sam and her kiss. He dreamed of more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta give more love to GWhite and her extra set of eyes on this. She has been incredibly helpful.


	11. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack get a chance to be alone after Daniel and Teal'c make a decision.

Sam woke up to the smell of coffee permeating its way through the crack under the door. She let out a relaxing breath, and opened her eyes. She briefly forgot where she was, but then smiled again on her next inhale remembering she was in Jack’s bed at Jack’s cabin, and she was smelling Jack’s coffee.

She stretched her body in his bed, both her arms above her head, stretching and feeling the wood frame of his bed. She let out her stretch-breath, and smiled. Then she got nervous. Today would be the first day that Daniel and Teal’c would be around her and Jack in this new friendship they had. 

What is this new relationship? She thought boyfriend and girlfriend were a bit too juvenile for them. Partner? Significant other? What does he think is going on? Does he feel the same?

“Guess there’s only one way to find out,” she whispered to herself. 

She got up and used the restroom. She washed her hands and face, then brushed her teeth. She padded her way to the door, and opened it. 

The first person she saw was Teal’c, who was sitting on the couch. She took a few steps out of the room and said good morning to him. He nodded his head at her, and she swore he smiled at her.

Daniel was already sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading a magazine. He looked up at her and smiled, and motioned with his head to the kitchen area.

“He’s in there, cooking,” he said with a smile.

She couldn’t help but smile back at him. It felt good to know her friends supported her.

She walked past Daniel and entered the small kitchen area. There was Jack, making eggs and bacon for everyone. He looked up when he saw her and smiled. She smiled, a bit awkwardly, back at him. Neither one quite knew what to do. If she thought they might have a little adjusting period to get used to each other, now she knew she may be right.

“Good morning,” she said quietly, worrying her hands in front of her.

“Hey. You, too. This is almost done. Coffee?” he asked.

“Sure. Where’s the cups?” she asked. 

“Right behind me,” he answered.

He pointed to a cupboard behind him, above the coffee maker. 

“Thanks,” she said, a little bashful.

On her way past him, she lightly ran her hand across his lower back. He didn’t turn his head to her or acknowledge the touch in any way. However, when she turned to him after getting the coffee cup, she saw he had a huge grin on his face as he continued to cook breakfast. She also had a smile on her face.

What neither of them knew was that Daniel watched the whole thing. He also had a big smirky-smile on his face.

…

They all enjoyed breakfast sitting at the table together. Sam sat across from Jack, with Daniel and Teal’c to her sides. They finished eating and sat around talking to each other. Jack got up to grab the coffee pot and refilled his cup. He asked if anyone else wanted a refill. He then filled up Daniel and Sam’s cups, and returned the coffee pot to the kitchen.

After a while the conversation ebbed. It was a comfortable silence until Daniel spoke.

“So,” Daniel said, giving Jack a lopsided smile. Everyone looked at him.

“Daniel,” Jack said warningly.

“No, no. It’s all good. So,” he said, turning to Sam. She figured she knew where this was going, and blushed.

“New beginnings?” Daniel asked her.

“Um, sure, I think?” she said, squirming in her seat. She looked over at Jack, who had his eyes averted to his coffee cup, and was shaking his head with a little smile on his face.

“Sam, I’m happy for you. We both are,” Daniel said, looking over at Teal’c across from him. 

“Indeed we are, SamanthaCarter,” Teal’c said.

She looked at Jack, who was already looking at her. She didn’t take her eyes from him as she spoke.

“It’s just...I don’t know... _we_ don’t know,” she motioned her hand between her and Jack, “what this really is yet.”

Jack stared at her. She could tell he wasn’t on the same page as her. He wanted more and she could see that. 

“I didn’t mean…” she stopped talking and sat back in her chair. Jack smiled at her.

“Carter, it’s OK. It’s new for me, too. It’s new for the guys. We’ll figure it out,” Jack said. 

“I believe once you consummate your relationship that all of this awkwardness will disappear,” Teal’c said. 

Sam’s eyes opened wide, and she immediately turned a million shades of red. Daniel let out a small laugh, and averted his eyes to his coffee cup. Jack got a look of bewilderment on his face and scowled at Teal’c. Sam put her hand across her eyes.

“Oh my god,” she mumbled.

“T!” Jack exclaimed, “Kinda _not_ making it less awkward there, buddy.”

Teal’c raised his eyebrow at Jack, and did not reply. There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence between the four of them. They all were looking at everything but each other. 

“OK, look,” Sam started, seeming very embarrassed and agitated, “my private life has always been private. Whatever happens between me and General O’Neill I’d hope that you’d keep it private,” she said, almost with tears in her eyes. 

“My intentions were not to upset you,” Teal’c said.

“I know, Teal’c. I know,” she said, reaching over to touch his forearm on the table. “I know your customs are much different than ours. I know you mean well. I’m just a more private person when it comes to relationships and intimacy. I can’t believe I just said that out loud,” she said, blushing again. “I’m going to go take a shower and get ready for the day,” she said.

“Sam,” Daniel said, “I didn’t mean to upset you. No matter what happens, you have my confidence,” he promised.

“Thank you,” she said softly, then looked over to Jack. She gave him a small smile, and nodded her head. Then she went to the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

“I didn’t mean to upset her,” Daniel said.

“Nor did I,” Teal’c replied.

“I know. I don’t think you did. She’s nervous, scared, unsure of herself and us. If there is an us,” Jack said. 

“Don’t fool yourself Jack. There is an _us_ for you two. Give her time. She’s been through a lot. Attempted murder tends to shake one’s soul,” Daniel said.

“Ya. I know,” Jack said, taking in a breath and leaning back, “thanks, Daniel. Guess I’ll start cleaning up.”

“Why don’t Teal’c and I clean up. You grab a shower first. Hang out with Sam,” Daniel said, giving his friend a light punch on the arm as they all stood from the table. Jack stared at him for a moment.

“Thanks,” Jack said. “Teal’c,” Jack said, jokingly handing him his empty coffee cup, “dish soap is under the sink,” he said with a smirk. Jack went to the guest bathroom to get ready for the day.

…

When Jack got done with his shower, he realized his clothes were all in his bedroom. He put his pajama pants back on, going commando for now, and walked out to the kitchen, then the main room. He didn’t see Sam. Teal’c was on the couch, Daniel must be in the bedroom.

“SamanthaCarter is outside. Your bedroom is empty,” Teal’c said.

“Thanks, T. All my clothes are in there. I’ll be a minute,” he said.

Jack got dressed, then went to get two large cups of water, and put lids on the cups. He made his way outside to find Sam sitting on a chair on the dock. It was a very peaceful morning.

He grabbed a second chair and walked down to sit with her. She smiled at him as she saw him sit down.

“I brought you some water,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said. He noticed she didn’t use his honorific. He smiled.

They sat in silence for a few moments. 

“You OK?” he asked.

She looked down at her water cup and took in a deep breath before looking over to him.

“I’m fine. It’s just all, so….” she paused.

“New? Unsure? Confusing?” he asked. She laughed at him.

“Yes. All of that, and more,” she said, and got quiet again. He gave her time to collect her thoughts.

“Jack,” she began, then paused. She looked over at him on the chair and saw he was looking attentively at her. 

“I’m not one of those women that needs to go around yelling from the mountaintops that I’m in love and have the best guy ever. I mean it when I said I’m private. We work in such a small community. I’d like to at least have my private life remain private. Does that make any sense?” she asked him.

The more she talked, the bigger his smile got. The more she talked, the more she found him leaning in his chair towards her. The more she talked, the more he inched his chair closer to her.

“What?” she asked with a smile.

“Of course I will keep whatever happens with me and you private,” he said with his sarcastic smirk on his face. He was now inches from her face, with a huge smile on his face.

“What are you doing?” she laughed out.

“Samantha Carter. Did I just hear you say you were in love?” he sarcastically asked. She stared at him with a question in her eyes before she remembered her sentences. She immediately blushed and tried to explain. She saw his eyes never left her.

“Oh. Well I only meant that _when_ I am in love I don’t need to, not that I am in love now, or anything, you know if you’re not ready, or not, I mean,” and he stopped her rambling by putting his hand around her head and gently pulling her into a kiss. 

The kiss was far more passionate than last night. She mewled into his mouth, and opened up to find his tongue waiting and wanting to probe her mouth. She let him kiss her and explore her, and she liked every bit of it. 

She put her hand on his cheek and tried to hold him there for more, but he pulled back a little bit and stared into her eyes. They both were speaking far more with their eyes than their words could ever say.

“So, how about some fishing? Afterall, that is why you are here, right?” he asked in his sarcastic voice, which made her smile big at him.

“Yes, Jack. That is exactly why I’m here. For the _fishing _,” she said, using her fingers and using air quotes.__

__They both laughed at each other, then Jack went to get the fishing equipment._ _

__…_ _

__Teal’c was sitting on the back deck, and Daniel was looking out the guest bedroom window when they both witnessed the kiss on the dock. Daniel went out back to find Teal’c. He sat down next to him, and they both continued to watch Sam and Jack interact as he showed her how to fish._ _

__“So,” Daniel finally said._ _

__“It is good indeed, DanielJackson,” Teal’c replied, meaning the interactions between Jack and Sam._ _

__“Indeed it is. I’m happy for them. This is not as odd as I thought it would be,” Daniel said._ _

__“Agreed. DanielJackson, do you not think that you and I should depart for Colorado to give them some time alone?” Teal’c asked._ _

__“That is actually what I was coming to ask you. How about we stay through lunch, then start the ride home?” Daniel asked._ _

__Teal’c just nodded his head at his friend. Daniel got up and went inside to start packing his bags. When he came back out, he and Teal’c decided to join Sam and Jack down by the dock. They grabbed a cooler and put beer and snacks in it and got two more chairs. They made their way down to the dock to settle in for the day._ _

__“This is great,” Sam said._ _

__“I told you,” Jack said back to her._ _

__“I can’t believe we didn’t do this years ago,” she said._ _

__“Yes, well, let’s not dwell,” he said._ _

__After a few more moments of silence, Sam spoke again._ _

__“There are no fish in this pond are there?” she asked._ _

__“Nope,” Jack replied, and got a little laugh out of Sam._ _

__Teal’c and Daniel set the things down, and they spent the rest of the morning fishing, or trying to fish in a fishless pond. A lot of laughing and talking took place. Jokes were made at Sam and Jack’s expense after watching the small touches and the looks and glances the two gave each other. The four friends had a wonderful time bonding, even knowing this team would be no more._ _

__Sam would be off to Nevada, Jack would be off to D.C., and Teal’c would be going back to Dakara and Chulak. The team may never be the same again, but the four friends would always be family._ _

__…_ _

__Around noon, Sam got up to go inside to make them all sandwiches for lunch. She made turkey sandwiches, one of Teal’c’s favorite Earth foods. She got out a bag of chips, and dumped them in a large bowl. She called the guys inside, and they all ate at the table._ _

__After everyone was done eating, and after some more laughing, Daniel announced that he and Teal’c would be leaving to go back to Colorado._ _

__“But you’ve only been here a few days,” Sam said._ _

__“Sam,” Daniel said, his voice trying to inflect his meaning._ _

__“What?” she still didn’t get it._ _

__“We want you and Jack to have some time alone. Neither one of you can talk, or would ever feel comfortable doing more, with us here. It’s time for us to go,” Daniel said._ _

__Sam sank in her chair realizing the implications. She got nervous and fidgeted in her chair._ _

__“I will clear the table,” Teal’c said._ _

__“I’ll help. And I’ll run what trash we have down to the dumpster on our way out,” Daniel said._ _

__Sam got up and went into Jack’s bedroom and shut the door behind her. Jack inhaled deeply, and let it all out as he wiped his eyes with his hands. He stood up from the table and walked over to his bedroom door. He knocked gently on the door._ _

__“Sam, it’s me. Can I come in?” he asked. He didn’t get an answer. He stood at the door trying to listen. Eventually he heard the toilet flush, and he felt embarrassed. But he knocked again asking if she was OK._ _

__She came to the door and opened it. Her eyes were a little red, and he could tell she may have been crying._ _

__“Hey, what’s going on?” he asked softly, reaching for her hand._ _

__She took his hand and squeezed it. She pulled on his arm lightly, indicating she wanted him to come inside. She closed the door behind them._ _

__She went to sit on the side of his bed. Then she stood up again and began pacing the room._ _

__“Whatever it is, you can tell me, Sam.”_ _

__She stopped to look at him. Her eyes got watery at what she was about to admit._ _

__“When I was with Jonas, he wasn’t always nice to me. We fought a lot. Not ever physical. And his answer to forgiving me was always sex. And even that wasn’t always great or nice. When I was with Pete, it started off OK. But through his manipulation, I learned to just never say no. There was never anything forced. Ever. It’s just that I never said no.”_ _

__They both were silent for a while just looking at each other._ _

__“I don’t want to be in a relationship where I don’t have the freedom to say no.”_ _

__Her emotions flooded out of her, and she felt huge relief at finally saying those words. She took in a deep breath and let it out._ _

__“C’mere,” he said, and offered her his embrace. She fell into him immediately._ _

__“Oh god, Jack,” she half laughed as she whispered near his ear. “I can tell you more later, but right now I need to trust that you will respect my wishes,” she said softly, her face buried in his shoulder._ _

__He put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her away from him._ _

__“Sam. No means no. If you tell me not to do something, even if I’m already balls-deep into doing something, then we stop. I’m not going to lie to you. I want you. I want you more than anyone I’ve ever wanted in my life. But, I am not going to pressure you into doing something you will regret,” he said softly, looking directly into her eyes._ _

__She let out a little laugh. He looked at her trying to figure out what was so funny._ _

__“Balls-deep? What are we, twelve?” she said with a laugh. She got a laugh out of him, too. He pulled her back into him._ _

__“I’m serious. You are more important than sex. OK?” he said._ _

__She shook her head in understanding._ _

__“And when we do have sex, I can promise you that it will be slow, loving, tender, and you will come first. Unless you like the rougher stuff, cuz I can do that, too,” he said, caressing her back as he spoke. He ended up eliciting a laugh from her. This time it was her that pulled out of the embrace. She stared at him with a questioning look on her face._ _

__“When?” she asked, referring to his words._ _

__“Oh, yes, Sam. When,” he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. “I’m going to go help the guys pack up. Take your time in here,” he said. He leaned in to give her another kiss. Not quite as passionate as on the dock, but one meant to promise her he was a man of his word._ _

__…_ _

__Jack helped the guys pack up their truck. All four of them said their goodbyes. Sam promised not to leave for Nevada without seeing Daniel, and if Teal’c was still there, they’d all go out to dinner. They started the drive out, and Jack grabbed Sam’s hand and held it._ _

__“Well, now what?” he asked, pulling her arms around him again._ _

__“I don’t know. Talk? Get to know each other more as Sam and Jack, as opposed to General O’Neill and Colonel Carter?” she asked._ _

__“Sounds like a great plan to me,” he said._ _

__They went inside and spent the afternoon talking and laughing. They talked about hard things in their lives, like losing their parents, and Jack opened up a little bit about losing Charlie._ _

__They grilled burgers on the deck and ate dinner under the stars. They sat outside talking until midnight. Sam decided she was getting a little tired and wanted to go take a shower. He cleaned up as she did her thing in the bathroom._ _

__He went to the guest bathroom and showered. He put sweatpants on, again commando, because his clothes were in his bedroom. He found a clean shirt in the laundry room. He decided to strip the beds that Daniel and Teal’c were in. He put the bedding in the washing machine, then went to the living room to clean up._ _

__As he was cleaning, he heard the bedroom door open. He walked out of the kitchen area and into the main room, and he saw her standing there. Her hair was still damp from the shower. She had on the same sweat pants she wore last night, but she changed her shirt. She wore a tank top over her sports bra. She looked at him and smiled, not understanding the effect she was having on him._ _

__“You need help?” she asked._ _

__“Um, I think I got most of it.”_ _

__“I’m not so tired anymore. Are you going to go to bed soon?” she asked. He didn’t know where she was going with this, so he answered honestly._ _

__“Not right away. I still have to make my bed up in the back,” he said, pointing his hand in the direction of the guest room._ _

__“Oh,” she said, averting her eyes in disappointment. Now he understood._ _

__“Carter. It’s not a good idea if I join you in there,” he said, pointing to his room, “especially if you are not ready.”_ _

__Her desire for him was pooling in her lower abdomen. Maybe she was ready to take this next step with him. Afterall, they have had eight years of friendship, attraction, sexual tension, and now they are confiding their deepest and darkest secrets to each other._ _

__She walked closer to him. She looked him in the eyes and saw what she hoped she was reflecting back to him._ _

__“Jack, I don’t want to wait. I’ve said my peace, and I know you understand. If I get uncomfortable, I’ll let you know.”_ _

__He looked at her and his body flushed with desire and anticipation of what may actually happen tonight._ _

__“Sam, I don’t know.”_ _

__She smiled at him._ _

__“I give you my consent and my yes,” she said._ _

__“We’re going to be separated by over 2,000 miles soon. I just don’t,” he stopped her mid sentence._ _

__He walked up to her and gently took her face in his hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him and caressed his back. But then he pulled back again._ _

__He looked into her eyes for a very long time. Her arms were around him, he was caressing her face with one hand. He moved his other hand to her lower back. He nervously looked from one of her eyes to the other, then stared into one as he tried to form his words. He put his forehead to hers, and they breathed in each other for a while. He nervously lifted his head to look into her eyes._ _

__“I love you, Miss Samantha Carter. I have for a very, very long time,” he whispered._ _

__She reached up to hold the hand that was on her face. She kissed his hand, smiled, then started to lead him to his bedroom. He tugged on her hand to stop her._ _

__“Um, Sam, I don’t have any, you know, things,” he said, pointing to his crotch._ _

__She let out a little laugh and smiled big at him._ _

__“You have access to my medical record. You should know we don’t need them,” she said seductively._ _

__He let out a low growl from his stomach, and her words sent him to full mast. Since he was commando, he was now fully tented in his sweats._ _

__She noticed, and smiled at it._ _

__“Guess we should do something about that?” she said, looking at him like pure sin._ _

__“Fuck, me,” he whispered._ _

__“I’m trying to, but you won’t get in the bedroom,” she laughed._ _

__He smiled at her, and picked her up off of the floor in front of him, and carried her into his bedroom. He kicked the door shut as she kissed him deeply in his arms. He scooted them to the bed, and he gently laid her down. She moved to the middle of the bed, and put her hand out for him to join her._ _

__He slowly climbed into the bed with her, and positioned himself on top of her between her legs. She opened her legs and made room for him. He fit like a dream. She held his hips with both of her hands, and ran her hands up and down his lower back and hips. He propped himself up on his elbows on either side of her._ _

__He kissed her slowly, then began peppering her face, chin, and neck with kisses. He looked back up at her and found her looking at him. Her eyes began to gloss over._ _

__“Hey. You OK? Do I need to stop?” he asked._ _

__“No, don’t you dare stop. I’m fine. Do you know how long I have waited for this?” she whispered._ _

__“Yes, I think I do,” he said with a little laugh. She felt his laugh through her body, and she felt him twitch at her center._ _

__“Jack, before we,” she stopped again not knowing how to say what she wanted to say. He paused and waited for her to finish. But she was just looking up at him._ _

__“What?” he asked in a whisper after a minute or two. She raised her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, and caressed him at the back of his head._ _

__“Jack,” she whispered, “I love you.”_ _

__A new wave of emotion flooded him. She had indicated she loved him today, but never said the three words in a row. He looked at her and smiled. Even her eyes were smiling at him from where she lay beneath him._ _

__“Are you sure about this?” he whispered one more time. She smiled up at him and a tear escaped her eye._ _

__“Yes. I want you to love me,” she said._ _

__And so he did._ _


	12. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack get comfortable in their new relationship.

The trees surrounding the cabin provided a natural sun shield from the rising sun. The birds could be heard singing before daylight could penetrate the thick wooded area. They both had spent enough time around each other sleeping that they knew the other was really awake. But neither wanted to break the spell they were under. They each laid motionless, their bodies entwined in a lover’s embrace.

Sam’s body was half way over Jack’s. Her head rested on his shoulder, her right arm across his chest, her right hip half-way up his with her right leg snugly in between his legs. Jack had his left hand on her right forearm, and his right arm around her shoulders. The sheet and part of the blanket were up over her back. He had his part of the blanket pushed down to his waist. 

Jack felt his bladder ready to burst, so it was Jack that made the first sound.

“Good morning,” he whispered to her. 

She hummed a pleasurable tone, and stretched her body out even more close to him, trying to cover as much of his skin with hers as she could. She kissed his neck.

“Good morning,” she softly mewled.

She lifted her blue eyes to meet his. He was stunned by her beauty. He lifted his left hand to gently run his fingers through her hair.

“You are so beautiful,” he said, still in a whisper. 

She looked at him and smiled, then averted her eyes to his neck. He put two fingers on her chin and lifted her head to him again. He stared into her eyes. She looked back at him and saw the love and gentleness coming from him.

“You don’t even know how beautiful you are,” he said softly, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “I plan on making sure you know it every day,” he said, which made her smile.

She rolled on top of him, straddled him, and kissed him. His arms wrapped around her, and she felt him start to harden. He gently pushed her head up.

“As much as I like your naked body draped over me, Carter, I have to pee,” he said quietly, caressing her arm and hugging her tighter with his right arm.

“Mmm, do you have to?” she asked, kissing him some more, and squeezing his body between her arms. 

“Ya, pretty sure I do,” he said with a laugh, “I’ll be right back, promise,” he said, looking at her face. 

She rolled off of him onto her back and feigned a frustrated harrumph. He leaned over her and ran a finger lovingly down her cheek, and touched her lips gently with his finger. He smiled at her, and leaned over and kissed her as he got up to go pee. He finished up and then stood in the doorway of the bathroom staring at her.

She was lying on her back with one leg bent at the knee, opened to the side. One arm was above her head, the other arm down at her side. Her skin practically glowed with the sunlight that was now beginning to come through the window. His eyes pierced her. To him, she was perfect. 

He took her breath away. She looked over at him staring at her. He was still very toned for someone who’s activity went to zero almost overnight. And he wasn’t trying to hide anything from her right now. She smiled at him, almost a little bashful at being fully naked in front of him. 

She tried covering herself up under his intense gaze.

“Please don’t do that,” he said so softly she almost didn’t hear him. He walked back to the bed and climbed back in with her. He pulled the sheet and blanket down off of her and stared into her eyes. He ran his hand down the side of her body.

“I want to see you. I want to hold you. I want to touch you.” She blushed at his words. 

He laid down on her with his head on her left shoulder, and his leg draped between hers. His hand was caressing her from her neck to her waist, stopping at strategic regions along her chest.

“Did you ever think we’d get here?” she asked, snuggling around him from below his body.

“I had always hoped,” he said. “I’m glad we are now.”

He propped himself up on his elbow to look at her. He noticed her gaze looked distant, like she was deep thought. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked gently.

She looked at him and smiled.

“I’m fine,” she said, looking at him, caressing his head.

“Carter, this is me you’re talking too. I know you better than that,” he said.

“It’s nothing, really,” she said, looking down at him.

“Alright,” he said. 

He kissed her shoulder, then put his head back down on her. He’d give her the time she needed to open up to him. He wrapped his left arm around her and held her close. He was caressing her side with his thumb. She was quiet for about five more minutes.

“Do you still like kids?” she finally asked softly. He smiled into her shoulder and got up a little so he could look in her eyes as they spoke.

“I love kids, Carter. You know that,” he spoke softly.

She got quiet again. She nervously looked away from him and stared at the picture of the airplanes on the wall.

“Carter, what’s wrong?” he asked gently. 

“I don’t think I can have kids,” she said. She looked down and started picking at the sheet to her right.

“Jolinar. Nirrti. The tortures. Dying a few times. It all has taken a toll on my body. Janet doesn’t think it will be possible for me.”

“Sam,” he said, and glanced up to her. He sat up on the bed next to her.

“It’s OK. I’m OK. I just...wanted you to know,” she said, touching his forearm.

“Sam,” he said, reaching for her hand. “I’m not with you for your ability to give me another child. I’m in love with you for _you _. I’m in love with you for how you make me feel when I am with you. I’m in love with you because you make me want to be a better person. Having a child with you is not a deal breaker for me,” he tried to assure her.__

__She looked up to him and gave him a half-smile before she continued._ _

__“Growing up I used to think I wanted the family. You know, the husband, the 2.5 kids, a house with a real yard. But it never happened. Then the decisions I made with my career sort of meant that it wouldn’t happen,” she paused, “I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Carter. You have nothing to apologize for. You are stuck with me, kid or no kid,” he said, and gave her a smile._ _

__He gave her hand a squeeze and held it. She noticed that he was getting nervous, and felt him changing his grip a few times on their hands. She squeezed his hand and turned to look at him._ _

__“Hey, uh, Carter?” he asked._ _

__“What?” she asked softly._ _

__He glanced at her and gave her a nervous smile._ _

__“I was, uh, wondering,” he started, then paused._ _

__She squeezed his hand again and smiled at him._ _

__“How do you, um, know?” he squirmed and adjusted his sitting position on the bed._ _

__“Know what?” she asked._ _

__“Um, how do you know you can’t, you know,” he pretended to form a half circle in front of his stomach, “you know, can’t get, you know?” he asked._ _

__She smiled big at his uncomfortableness as they talked through this. She thought he was charming, and a bit adorable, trying to form his words._ _

__“Pregnant?” she asked, smiling at him with a little laugh. He gave her a nervous laugh back and nodded his head yes._ _

__“Ah,” she started, and she sat up to face him. She found that she was now a little more comfortable sitting in bed naked with him._ _

__“So, part of Pete’s manipulation to have me end up quitting my job and being barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen was to have me stop my birth control,” she said, then paused for a few moments._ _

__“Janet tried to talk me out of it because I still was going off-world, and we never know what will happen out there. So part of the wedding prep was to stop it. I’ve been off of it for almost 6 months now. I think if it was going to happen, it would have happened by now,” she said quietly, looking at him, then quickly down again._ _

__Jack kept his eyes on her as the words Sam just spoke settle in. Pete took so much from her this year. He wanted to find a way to make it all up to her. Then a thought hit him. What if Pete’s swimmers were firing blanks? He knew he wasn’t firing blanks because he’s had a child in the past. He smiled inside at that thought._ _

__“Hey, um, Carter. We didn’t use anything. What if it’s not you? What if it was Pete?” he asked._ _

__Her face went blank and she stared at him. She was processing all of that information._ _

__“Huh. I had never thought of that before,” she said, starting to flush at the implication. “I guess we will find out in a few days or so,” she added, her voice quickening._ _

__He leaned over and kissed her._ _

__“I’m in this no matter what, OK?” he said._ _

__She just shook her head in affirmation, trying to bite back the tears that wanted to come out._ _

__“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. If you get pregnant or not, I’m happy either way,” he tried to reassure her. He grabbed her hand and held it._ _

__“Are you going to get back on birth control? Or do you want to just see what happens?” he asked her quietly._ _

__He was nervous about her reply. They had never spoken this intimately before. Although, he just did spend the last night making love to her. He figured they’d also have had 8 years of different kinds of intimacy, too._ _

__“I hadn’t really thought about it. I am scheduled to see Janet again for my annual in a week or two. Why? What do you think?” she asked him._ _

__She was nervous. She’d never been this open with anyone in her life before. She’d never been this intimate with him. Getting to know him like this made her happy. Much more so than any other time in her life._ _

__“Carter, ultimately it’s not my decision. I won’t tell you what to do with your own body. Well, unless I have you naked in the shower, then I’d like to give you all sorts of suggestions,” he said, giving her a smile and reaching to touch her breasts._ _

__She let out a laugh, and felt a little better about the conversation._ _

__“I think I’d like to try, though,” he said softly, lifting her chin so she could see his eyes. She stared at him, and he saw her eyes soften to him._ _

__“If it doesn’t work out, then it doesn't work out. Then we just keep practicing. Because I plan on practicing with you as much as I can, as often as this old body will let me.”_ _

__They both let out a sigh and a small laugh._ _

__“This is one conversation I never thought in my wildest dreams that I’d ever have with you,” she said, “let alone finally sleeping with you,” she added, reaching for his hand. She gave his hand a small squeeze._ _

__“It’s all new for me, too. You’re in good company, though,” he said._ _

__“OK. Then let’s try and see what happens,” she finally said._ _

__“Really?” he asked._ _

__“Really. I can’t promise you anything because we just don’t know. But with you, I want to try,” she said._ _

__They talked in bed for another hour or so. He explained all the things they’d need to do to close up the cabin when they left. He asked if he could follow her home. She had no objection, but bet him that he couldn’t keep up._ _

__“Jack!” she exclaimed. He laughed and asked what the emergency was._ _

__“I have an idea. What if we rented a trailer for the bike?” she asked._ _

__“Ya, we could do that. I’d love to have you in the truck with me.”_ _

__“I have another idea,” she said with a big grin._ _

__“Whatever could it be?” he asked._ _

__“How would you like to go home by way of Minot? There’s someone there who would like to meet you,” she said._ _

__…_ _

__Sam and Jack spent two nights in Minot with Julia, Jeff, and their family. Jack fell in love with Jonathan and Jessica. He loved trying to explain to Jonathan that his name was also Jonathan. But the little boy wouldn’t believe it because everyone called him Jack. Sam loved watching Jack interact with the kids._ _

__They both smiled, joked, and laughed at each other, and enjoyed the ride back to Colorado Springs. They stopped in the tiny town of Sundance again overnight. She got a room at the same place she stayed on her way up to Minot. She took him to the same small diner where she ate just a few days ago alone. They walked around the small town before going back to their room for the night._ _

__…_ _

__Three days after they got back to Colorado, Jack moved to D.C. She stayed at his house the whole time, and said goodbye to him when his ride came to pick him up._ _

__“I’ll call you when I get in,” he said as he held her tight by his front door._ _

__“You’d better,” she said, finding her eyes blurred with tears._ _

__“Hey,” he whispered, and pulled back to look at her. He wiped a tear from her eye. “It’s just a PCS move. I’m still all yours,” he said, kissing the tip of her nose._ _

__“I know. I didn’t expect to be this emotional,” she said, looking him straight in the eyes. “I love you,” she said._ _

__“I love you, too. Why don’t you come out for my birthday?” he asked._ _

__“Count on it,” she said, wrapping her arms back around him._ _

__They heard the knock on the door from his driver. He let go of Sam to open the door. He handed the driver his bags, and told him he’d be right out._ _

__“The good thing about being a General is that the plane won’t leave without me,” he said with a laugh._ _

__“Well, just don’t be late. They can still kick you off the manifest,” she laughed._ _

__He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He held her for a few more seconds and put his forehead to hers._ _

__“I’m going to miss you, Samantha Carter,” he whispered._ _

__“I’m going to miss you, too, Jonathan O’Neill,” she smiled back._ _

__He kissed her deeply, then let her go._ _

__“See you soon,” he said. They both said their goodbyes, then he was off. She closed up his house according to the instructions he left for her. Then she went to her house for the last few days she’d be in Colorado Springs._ _

__…_ _

__Sam settled in to her new job very well. She found the twenty-five or so minute flight from Station 9 (McCarran) to Station 3 (Groom Lake) was not that bad. They had their own private terminal, nicknamed Just Another Non-Existent Terminal, aka, JANET, and a private fleet of recycled 737’s from Air China. She had an option of flying out of the JANET terminal at Nellis if she wanted._ _

__Despite the circumstances surrounding her transfer here, she found the job very rewarding. She got to touch and play with many doohickeys brought back through the Stargate. Her first meeting with General Nitchek went very well,and she found that she liked the General very much. General Nitchek would be able to teach Sam alot about moving up the ranks._ _

__A few days after Jack left for D.C., they found out Sam was not pregnant. He promised her that he’d keep trying, which made her smile. So far, everything was more than either of them could have hoped for._ _

__She talked to Jack almost every night. He was busier than he thought he’d be, but he always tried to carve out time for her._ _

__The summer came and went, and Cassie moved into the dorms at UNLV. Janet came up to visit when Cassie moved in. The three of them spent the weekend driving around some of the more historic and scenic places, like the Hoover Dam and Red Rocks. During Janet’s visit, they peppered Sam with questions about General O’Neill, and their new and exciting relationship._ _

__Sam filled them both in on everything that had happened since the trip to the cabin, reminding them to keep it to themselves. Sam also may have let Cassie know she stopped her birth control, and whatever happens will happen. Janet and Cassie were overjoyed for Sam._ _

__…_ _

__Jack scheduled his first visit to Area 51 in October. So instead of Sam coming to D.C. for his birthday, he’d spend it with her at her place._ _

__He flew into Nellis on a G3. He arranged to get a rental car while Sam was still at work. He met Cassie at Sam’s place so she could let him in. Jack and Cassie spent the afternoon catching up. Most of the conversation was about Aunt Sam and him._ _

__“I’m glad you two are finally together. I knew when you rescued me from Hanka that you belonged together,” Cassie told him._ _

__Jack looked at her, and almost said something sarcastic. But, he knew how far they’d all come this year. They were a family again._ _

__“Yes, well, you’ve always been a smart kid,” he said, smiling at her._ _

__“Alright, I’m out of here. Don’t hurt Aunt Sam too much tonight,” Cassie said with a wink and a smile._ _

__“Depends on the kind of hurt,” he said._ _

__“Ewww! Uncle Jack! TMI!”_ _

__“Hey, you started it! C’mere,” he said, extending his arms for a hug. “Thanks. We’ll do dinner one night before I leave, just the three of us, OK?”_ _

__“I’m counting on it. Bye, Uncle Jack, and Happy Birthday!” she said._ _

__She extended a card out to him. He took the card and thanked her. She left Sam’s place, closing the door behind her._ _

__…_ _

__Jack went and found Sam’s bedroom and put his bag in there and started to unpack. He took his uniform off, and found some hangers in Cassie’s room to hang it up on. He forgot to pack his body wash, so when he went to take a shower, he used Sam’s._ _

__He walked around the apartment looking at the things Sam brought with her. The place came fully furnished. He noticed a picture of the two of them on her night stand. He also noticed one close up picture of only him. He was wearing his old and worn uniform ball cap, and seemed to be smiling in the direction of the camera. He has no recollection of where or when that picture was taken. But, it was next to Sam’s bed, so he figured she liked it._ _

__…_ _

__Sam got home just after 5 PM. She could smell Italian through the door. She opened up the door and heard someone in the kitchen._ _

__“Cass?” she yelled out._ _

__She toed off her dress shoes at the door. She saw someone move out of the kitchen._ _

__“Not exactly Cassie, however, I did see her today,” he said, standing with a spoon in his hand, and a smile on his face. Sam’s eyes went wide and she smiled back at him._ _

__“I thought you weren’t getting here until tomorrow!” she exclaimed._ _

__“I thought I might surprise you for my birthday. Surprise!” he said, putting both hands, and spoon, in the air with a little wave._ _

__She quickly walked to him and hugged him and kissed him._ _

__“What are you cooking?” she asked._ _

__“Spaghetti. Something simple, easy, and yummy,” he replied._ _

__“Turn the stove off,” she said._ _

__“What? Why? It’s almost done.”_ _

__“Jack, I haven’t seen you in months. _Turn the stove off_ ,” she said slowly, staring him down. _ _

__“Oh. _Ooohhhh_. Right. Stove off, now,” he replied. _ _

__Then she took him straight back to her bedroom. As she took his shirt off, she smelled something familiar._ _

__“Did you use my soap?” she asked._ _

__He just smiled at her, and got back to what he was doing._ _

__…_ _

__They drove to Station 9 together. Jack had argued the cost of flying him alone in the G3 was too much when he could just join the others on the charter. So they both flew in together. They let their elbows and knees touch, which they often did when they were together at the SGC. But other than that, they gave no outward signs that they were together as a couple._ _

__She easily fell back into the role of calling him ‘sir’ on his tour. She didn’t get much time with him, as he had the whole base to tour and she had work to do. A few of the people who had been stationed at the SGC at the same time as Sam and Jack saw them, and often stared at them, like they knew. But no one said anything. They flew back together later that evening, and returned to her place._ _

__Now he would spend a long birthday weekend with Sam. They got inside her place and kicked off their shoes. They moved to the couch and sat down next to each other. She put her legs up on his thighs._ _

__“Jack, where do you see this going?” she asked once they got settled._ _

__“The shower. The bedroom. The couch. That wall over there, maybe?” he said with a smile._ _

__She laughed and hugged him tight._ _

__“I’m serious,” she said. He put his hands on her shins and gave her a little leg massage as they talked._ _

__“We’ve professed our undying love for each other. We have, uh, consummated the relationship, as Teal’c poetically said a while ago. We’ve discussed the possibility of having a child together,” she continued._ _

__He got a huge smile on his face._ _

__“Why, Sam. My darling. My lover and best friend. Are you asking me to marry you?” he said, looking at her half jokingly, but also with something else she saw in his eye. He was sincere about this._ _

__“Well, no,” she said, looking at him as his face fell from a smile to a blank. The same blank face he coils up into when he tries to protect himself, or when he doesn’t want anyone else to know what’s going on inside._ _

__“Jack. That came out wrong,” she said, taking his hand._ _

__“That really did come out wrong,” she said. She got up on her knees and leaned over to kiss him. She tucked her legs under her and sat directly next to him._ _

__“I meant not right now. We haven’t even discussed the logistics of getting married or other legal matters. We’ve only changed our beneficiary pages with the Air Force. Marriage is a big step for both of us.”_ _

__“Logistics? You have been thinking this through. OK, well,” he paused._ _

__“I can see us married one day. I’ve wanted that for a long time,” he said, touching her cheek gently. He got a big smile out of her._ _

__“You know I’m a family man. Losing my son and Sara broke me. I hurt for a very long time. Then I felt the pain starting to go away after I met this amazing, young, incredibly smart, blonde Captain. She helped change me, and helped my heart heal. And I never got the chance to tell her that,” he said, reaching for her hand and caressing her with his thumb._ _

__“Jack,” is all she could whisper out as they looked into each other’s eyes._ _

__“So, yes. Marriage is totally on the table for me,” he said softly._ _

__She straddled him fully clothed on the couch and kissed him so softly and passionately that he felt like she was giving him another hidden piece of her soul. His hand came up to touch the side of her head. Her mind flashed back to the hallucination kiss she had with him when she was stranded on the Prometheus a few years ago. This felt exactly like that kiss. She pulled back and smiled at him._ _

__“How about the couch? We haven’t christened this couch yet,” she whispered as she held his face in her hands._ _

__He nodded his head in agreement._ _

__“Happy birthday, Jack,” she said before leaning back down and kissing him._ _

__…_ _

__Monday morning he packed up his things and got ready for his return trip to D.C. They took a shower together, with him claiming they are helping the environment by conserving water._ _

__They dropped off his rental car, then she drove him to the Pax terminal on Nellis. They walked inside together and she waited for him to get checked in. He came back over and sat down next to her._ _

__“Pretty fancy that you get a G3,” she said, giving him a shoulder bump._ _

__“Well, I kinda wish they didn’t do this. Commercial or a rotator is fine by me,” he said._ _

__“Huh,” she said like she just realized something. She had a huge smile on her face._ _

__He looked at her and smiled._ _

__“Oh boy. Here we go. What is it?” he said, sort of mocking her._ _

__She quieted her voice and leaned a little into him._ _

__“I just realized I’m sleeping with a General. I’ve never done that before,” she whispered with a huge grin on her face._ _

__He laughed and bumped her knee with his. He looked at her and waited until she looked back at him._ _

__“Yes, you are,” he said in his low, rumbly voice. “And that General loves you very much,” he added._ _

__He loves it when he can render her speechless, or really unable to function at all. It took her a few moments before she was able to rip her eyes from his and breathe again. She loves how his words can affect her so much._ _

__“Why don’t we do Christmas here? It will be warmer,” she said._ _

__“Sure. We can do that. Want to invite Janet and Cassie?”_ _

__“Absolutely,” she replied._ _

__They sat in silence for ten more minutes before an Airman walked over and called him for his flight._ _

__“Thank you,” he said, and stood up._ _

__He grabbed Sam and hugged her._ _

__“Sir, what are you doing?” she whispered in his embrace._ _

__“Sam, I’m going to hug you and I don’t care who sees us,” he said softly into her ear. “It’s the passenger terminal. I know you want this part of us to remain private. But, no one here knows either of us. We’re not in uniform. I had an amazing birthday weekend with you.”_ _

__She looked at him and seemed to relax in his arms. She gave him a smile. Of course deep down she knew he was right._ _

__“And now I am going to kiss you. Right here. In front of anyone who may be looking,” he said with a smile._ _

__And with that, he kissed her goodbye, and made his way out to the plane that was waiting to take him back to D.C. She watched him walk out. She waved one last time as he turned to find her. She stood and watched as he climbed aboard the plane._ _

__She hugged herself and felt happy for the first time in a very long time. She couldn’t wait for Christmas._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________________________________
> 
> JANET Air has been around since 1972, ferrying US government employees to and from top secret bases, most notably what has come to be known at Area 51. JANET still flies to this day.
> 
> A G3 is a short name for a Gulfstream model 3. The Gulfstream III and derivatives are a family of twinjet aircraft, mainly for private or business use. The US government and US military have fleets of Gulfstream jets. The US Air Force had 5 G3’s in its inventory. They have been retired. There is a new contract to be swap out the 3's with two G5’s, with contract options for a further six G5 aircraft at a later date.
> 
> PCS - Permanent Change of Station. It is what the US Military uses when you get assigned to a new location.


	13. Coming Into Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story. Thank you all so very much for taking the time to read and comment.
> 
> I have to give huge props to GWhite for her eagle eyes on these last final chapters. I truly appreciate the feedback.
> 
> Also, [schrodingerscat1 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrodingerscat1/pseuds/schrodingerscat1)\- there's something special for you in there!

They continued to call each other every day as they could. It was normally Jack who worked the late hours on East Coast time, which meant calling Sam at work before he went home, or waiting for her to call him and wake him up after she got home. 

She loved his early morning wake up calls. She liked his calls as her alarm clock much better than the repetitive beeps from her clock or phone. And every once in a while he’d call from home in his bed, which led to a very different type of wake up call.

Jack had arranged for him and Sam to spend Thanksgiving at his cabin. The day before she was supposed to leave, she got deathly ill. She had to cancel her travel plans, and even called in sick to work on Tuesday of the holiday week. She rarely takes her sick days.

He asked if she wanted him to come to her place. The Odyssey was in orbit and he could beam right over. She wanted that very much. So he came over for Thanksgiving weekend. He spent the time trying to feed her chicken noodle soup, and making her peppermint tea. The tea helped to settle her sick stomach. 

She went through a box of moisturized tissue, and swore her nose couldn’t possibly have any more snot in it. But, somehow it did. She felt much better in the afternoons, and by Sunday, she was feeling much better. She had him kiss her on the cheek because she didn’t want to share her germs with him. They said their goodbyes until the next holiday.

The weeks went by slower than she thought they would. She missed him terribly, but they grew into a comfortable cycle of emails, phone calls, and the occasional card or letter in the mail. Neither one of them had a good digital camera, so they took pictures on film and had them developed and sent to one another. 

She invited Cassie and Janet over for Christmas Day. She wanted to have Christmas Eve alone with Jack. Janet and Cass could spend Christmas Eve together, then come over the next day to spend with her and Jack. Janet booked a room at the JW Marriott near her place in Summerlin.

Sam put in for leave for a week. It felt good to finally be able to take time off of work. Now to go grocery shopping. Nothing fancy this year. Just something simple like a ham and green beans. Something she can easily heat up and not spend too much time on. 

She got some wine, Diet Coke, sparkling water, and beer. She picked up a few other items she may need. She also picked up some fruit, snacks, and paper plates. Then she stopped to get cards. 

It was December 22nd. Jack was supposed to beam in today. But he called her and said he’s been delayed.

“Ya, they are installing a STU-III at the house. It’s taking a bit longer. I need a new line inside and a filter. Also, someone forgot the combination to the safe, so it needs to be replaced. I’ll be there as soon as I can. I’m sorry,” he explained.

“It’s OK, I have a lot of groceries to put away, cards to sign, and presents to wrap,” she said. He could hear her smiling. 

They hung up and Sam immediately called Cassie. She was already with Janet at her hotel, so she spent some time talking to Cassie before she talked with Janet.

“Hey, Janet, can I ask you for some privacy from Cassie? I have something I want to run by you,” Sam said.

…

Jack beamed in 5 hours later. It was only 5 PM Pacific Time. Jack found Sam in the kitchen and hugged her tight, and kissed her fiercely. There was another flash behind them, and a bunch of boxes appeared, along with Jack’s suitcase.

“Santa has arrived,” he said with a smile.

She laughed and kissed him again before helping him with his bounty. She got him a beer, and grabbed herself a Diet Coke. They settled on the couch talking and getting reacquainted. It didn’t take long before her hands were all over him.

He removed her shirt and palmed her breasts. She pulled back a little bit.

“Ah, careful. Very tender,” she said.

“You OK?” he asked. She looked at him and smiled.

“Ya, almost that time of the month. So let’s do this now,” she said, claiming his mouth again.

…

The next morning they were going to take a ride down and watch the fountain at the Bellagio. Sam went to get ready for the day as Jack finished his coffee and tried to complete a crossword puzzle. Sam came out of the bathroom looking pale, like she saw a ghost.

“Um, I need to run to the store real quick,” she said.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, standing up to walk over to her.

“Nothing. I’m fine. I just forgot something I need for today. They might be closed tomorrow,” she said quickly. 

He thought she was acting very strange. But went along with it.

“Sure. I’ll get ready while you are gone,” he said. 

He watched her gather her things. She looked agitated and confused. Maybe she was getting sick again, he thought.

She got in her car and started to make her way to the store. She called Janet when she got to the parking lot and cried with her for about ten minutes. Then Sam went into the store to buy her things. Among the items, she picked up one more card, more Diet Coke, some gum, and a box of tampons.

…

He drove them down to the Bellagio. They stood outside watching the water display for a long time. They watched another couple get married. They had other tourists take their picture. They held hands as they walked around. They even kissed in public. 

Jack had to run inside to go to the bathroom. Sam waited for him and watched the people come and go around her. He got back a little while longer and saw she had a huge smile on her face. He took her into his arms and lifted her and swung her around once in the air, then set her down and kissed her. Whatever was going on with Sam that morning had seemed to have disappeared. 

Jack drove them down to the little parking strip in the middle of the road so they could go see the famous “Welcome To Las Vegas” sign on the south side of the strip. They had someone take their picture again, and this time Jack made sure to kiss her as the picture was being taken. They had a great day doing tourist things. 

Sam looked over to the airport to see which runway was active. It looked like runways 25 and 1 were active. She had Jack drive to the Town Square parking lot on the corner of Sunset and the South Boulevard so they could sit and watch the planes take off and land. 

They had a rather romantic day together. As they sat and watched the planes, Sam told him what it was like growing up without her mother during holidays. Jacob had done the best he could, but it would never be the same again without her mom.

Jack spoke of his family, and how they really wanted to meet Sam. Sam’s face hardened when he said that. He noticed.

“What’s wrong? You don’t want to meet my crazy family?” he asked.

“No, I do, it’s not that. It’s just I’m not even sure they’re going to like me after, well, after getting to know me,” she said.

“Oh come on, Sam, they will love you. My oldest sister already wants to meet you after all the things I’ve said about you.”

“You’ve told them about me?”

“Of course I have. They are my family. I don’t tell a lot of people, though, because of what you wanted. But, I swear my secretary thinks you are one of her kids already,” he said smiling. 

She smiled at him and kissed him.

“You’re right. I’m being silly. C’mon, let’s go. We have to drop the bag I got at the store earlier at Janet’s on the way home,” Sam said.

…

“My god, woman, what has gotten into you?” he asked as she rolled off of him on the couch later after dinner.

“I don’t know. I've been super horny lately. I’m sorry,” she said, and started to cry.

He scooped her up and held her close.

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I told you I can get into some of the rougher stuff.”

He’d never seen her this emotional. But she did just tell him yesterday it’s almost that time of the month, so that could account for all of this.

He caressed her face and felt her settle down in his arms.

“C’mon, let’s go take a shower, then I’ll make you some tea to help you relax,” he said. 

She smiled up at him and he kissed the remaining tears from her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered again.

“Don’t be silly. Nothing to be sorry for. I loved it, and I love you,” he said, trying to reassure her. She got up and took his hand and they went to take a shower.

He got dressed first and went to make her tea. She came out to join him and they both sat on the couch. She looked very uncomfortable and nervous.

“Sam, c’mon. What is bothering you. Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

She looked at him and decided she had to tell him.

“No. You did nothing wrong. But I need to give you something. I don’t think this can wait any longer.”

She got up and went to the bedroom. When she came out, she was holding a stuffed teddy bear with a card in its hands. She sat down on the couch with him and handed him the bear.

“You know, we don’t normally open gifts until tomorrow on Christmas Eve,” he said softly.

“I know,” she whispered. “But you need this now,” she said quietly. She looked down at her hands and waited.

He looked at her and saw she was nervous again. He took the bear and took the card from its hands. He flipped the card around a few times, still watching her.

“Alright,” he whispered back.

He slowly opened the card. He slid the card out and stared at it for a very long time. His breath became unsteady the longer he held the card. He couldn’t move his eyes to look at her, but he could tell she was crying. The card became a blur as he wiped tears from his eyes.

“Carter,” he choked out, still holding the card. She touched his shoulder as she waited for him to continue. His body shook as she touched him. She let him have time before he finally looked over at her. 

“Carter?” he asked in a whisper.

She looked at him and shook her head with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

“Yes, I mean, I’m pretty sure,” she said softly.

“Oh, god, Sam,” he said softly and grabbed her and held her tight.

The card fell out of his hand, and the bear fell to the floor. They held each other and cried until they both had no more tears to give. Then he held her some more after the tears. He let go of her and reached to his left and picked the card back up off the couch and read it.

“Merry Christmas, Daddy,” he read, a bit choked up as he said the words. “When did you find out?” he asked.

“When I went to the store, I called Janet in the parking lot and cried with her for a little bit. I think I’ve known for the past week. I probably wasn’t sick at Thanksgiving,” she said, touching his arm. 

“Anyways, Janet had me get a pregnancy test. I grabbed two. I used one when I got back from the store. It was positive. I’ll use the other in the morning because Janet said that’s when the hormones are the most concentrated,” she said with a smile.

“So when I was here for my birthday?” he asked.

“Yes. Had to have been.” 

She was beaming and radiantly beautiful. His arm moved all the way around her, and he brought her as close to him as he could. He kissed her soundly, then looked her in the eyes.

“Marry me,” he said. 

“But what if I’m really not,” and he cut her off with more kisses. He looked at her and she saw his tender eyes on her again. His voice lowered to a soft rumble as he spoke to her.

“I told you before. Having a child with you is not a deal breaker. It would be a wonderful, amazing addition to our family. Even if you aren’t, I want to marry you. I want _you_ to be _my_ wife,” he said, pointing first to her heart, then to his. 

“I don’t want to wait any longer. Life is too short, Sam,” he said almost in a whisper, caressing her face tenderly.

She started to smile, then he watched her smile get bigger and bigger. She touched his cheek, and pulled him in to kiss him. She stopped kissing him and looked him in the eyes again.

“OK. Yes. Yes, I will marry you. Oh my god,” she let out a little laugh and put her hands both up around her mouth as in surprise. 

“I’m getting married,” she said, kissing him again.

“Jack. When? But which place? There’s so many,” she said.

“I have thought about it already.”

“Oh, you have, have you? Do I even want to know?” she asked.

“If you would indulge an old man, Graceland,” he said. 

She stared at him for a while then realized he wasn’t joking.

“Oh my god. You’re serious?”

“Hey, I love Elvis, and I love you. We’re in Vegas. Why not?” he asked with a laugh.

“Jack,” she said, looking down and away from him.

“Not what you expected?” he asked her.

“No, not at all,” she said, thinking of how her wedding day would be alongside Elvis. She’d do it if that’s what he really wanted. But it wasn’t at all what she expected.

“Sam, I’m kidding,” he said. He leaned in to kiss her.

She rolled her eyes at him and gave him a playful smack on the arm. He smiled back at her.

“Remember when we were at the Bellagio and we saw the wedding taking place? Remember I said I had to run in and take a leak?” he asked her. She shook her head.

“Well, let’s just say I got information about having a wedding at the Bellagio. Just the two of us. I put a deposit down for us on the 25th, 6 PM, after the sun goes down and the lights will be the best in the fountain,” he said with a low voice.

“But Jack, it’s Christmas. I need a dress. How did you know? And the cost. My god it must cost a fortune. I’ll help pay, of course. We don’t have witnesses. How is this going to work?” she said all the sentences at the same time. He laughed and calmed her with his kisses.

“I got it all covered already. When you went to the store, I called Cassie. They are standing by to help you tomorrow, and to be our witnesses. And I couldn’t think of a better date to get married.” 

He held her head in his hands as he watched her process all of that information. Her eyes moved around his face, then back to his eyes.

“Really?” she finally said with a smile and a quiet tone.

“Really,” he said back to her.

She smiled and leaned into him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her until they were ready for bed. As they laid down in bed that night, she wrapped herself around him, and he caressed her back. She was running her fingers through his chest hair.

“I’m going to marry you,” she said softly.

“Yes, you are,” he replied. 

“I love you,” she said.

“And I love you. Good night, wife,” he said.

…

The next day Sam woke up and immediately took the second pregnancy test. She waited for the results. When she saw the two lines in the window, she ran back to the bed to show Jack. She jumped on the bed and straddled him and showed him the plastic test. He smiled and grabbed her and rolled her under him. 

“At least I don’t have to worry about getting you pregnant,” he said jokingly. They both laughed and smiled at the good news. 

She sobered a little and her face went flat. He looked at her with questions in his eyes.

“I’m fine,” she said, reaching up to cup his face. “It’s just that I realized that it wasn’t me. My body is fine. It feels good to know that I’m fine,” she said softly. 

He smiled at her and kissed her softly. It would be a while longer before they got out of bed to take a shower.

…

Sam got ready for the day and called Janet in a happy, excited, and somewhat frantic state. She told Janet and Cassie about being pregnant, and Janet wanted her to get checked out by medical as soon as she could get an appointment. 

Sam picked out a simple white dress. Janet found a blue formal dress, and Cassie decided to wear a tuxedo and be Jack’s best mate. Later that afternoon, Sam and Jack went and got their wedding license, and ran into a jewelry store to buy simple wedding bands. 

Jack took them all out to Marché Bacchus up near Sam’s place for dinner that night. He thanked Janet and Cassie for being a part of all of this. They all stayed the night at Sam’s and would drive down to the Bellagio around 2 PM on Christmas day.

…

Jack had paid a little extra to have the wedding on Bellagio's Terrazza Di Sogno. He paid a little more extra to have the wedding timed around one of the evening water shows. The lights started as he put the ring on Sam’s hand. The fountains lit up behind them, and water streamed towards the sky as Jack leaned in and kissed his wife. 

He paid a little extra more to have the photographer stay on for two more hours so the four of them could get exclusive pictures taken around the pool to get different angles. Jack made reservations for them at Prime Steakhouse at the Bellagio. After they were done, he drove them all home, and dropped Janet and Cassie off at the Marriott. Then Jack took his wife back home.

…

Hannah Grace O’Neill was born on the 4th of July at 1134 PM. She was about two weeks early, but already held her daddy’s heart. 

A few months later, Sam got stationed back at the SGC in Colorado Springs. She and Hannah Grace moved back into Jack’s house, which was now their house. They hired a nanny in both Colorado and Washington D.C. 

They tried to keep knowledge of their marriage and the baby as quiet as they could. A very small circle knew, and Sam was fine with that. Jack wanted to tell the world, but he respected Sam’s wishes.

With her on Gate duty again, Hannah spent most of the time with her father. He’d have Sam transported to him for weekends when a ship was in orbit, or he’d bring the baby to Sam. They settled into the routine the best they could. It was hard on them both, and they cherished the time they had together. Hannah was growing so fast, and sometimes Sam felt like she was the worst mother to her child. 

Sam had to leave for an extended period of time to work on the McKay/Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge. She missed her family desperately. But she got the bridge up and running. When she got home, she took an entire week off of work and locked herself at home at their house in Maryland with Jack and Hannah.

Sam was up for the selection board for full bird. She was selected, then subsequently picked for the new commander of the Atlantis Expedition. Her heart sank at the thought of being separated from her family for that long and at such a great distance. It was supposed to have been a three year tour for her, but it was cut short by bureaucracy in D.C. that Jack had no control over. 

She watched from a distance as her daughter grew up. She was three years old when Sam was called to command The Hammond for a while. She talked as much as she could with Jack and Hannah over the subspace channels, but it wasn’t enough for her anymore. 

She grew tired of being away. She grew tired of risking her life all the time. There are younger, more adaptable people coming up the ranks now. She’s done her bit for the Earth and galaxies. She’s had enough of being on a continual deployed schedule. She needed a change.

She talked to Jack one night over the comms. She didn’t even care who was listening. She let him know she was done. She’s ready to be home. She will transmit her retirement request when they hang up the phone, and fill in the paperwork as soon as she can.

There was little he could say to her to change her mind. He wanted her home. Hannah wanted her home. He knew she was right about having other folks waiting in line for command. What he didn’t tell her was that he also put in his retirement papers. They’d be waiting for her at their home in Colorado when the Hammond finally came home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STU-III is a family of secure telephones introduced in 1987 by the NSA for use by the United States government, its contractors, and its allies. The secure function was operated with a crypto key, which had to be kept in a safe. Many government ranking officials, base commanders, and department heads are authorized one for use at home. The STU's have since been replaced by STE's. [Here is more information if you'd like to learn more.](https://www.cryptomuseum.com/crypto/usa/stu3/index.htm)


End file.
